Hollow Rape
by Sleeze
Summary: Ichigo's inner hollow (Zangetsu) have a rape fetish of Orihime. No matter how hard Ichigo tries to stop the situation it only gets worse. Will Ichigo be able to defeat Zangetsu or will Orihime continue to suffer?
1. Raped

**Karakura High School**

"Morning." Tatsuki greeted Ichigo while she pulled a chair to sit next to him.

"Hey what's up." Ichigo greeted back.

"Did you finish the assignment?"

"Yeah. I did."

"Tatsuki, Ichigo Goodmorning." Orihime walked through the door.

"Morning." Ichigo greeted.

 **'Hey king check it out our princess is here.'**

 _'Shut up!'_

"Hellooo. Earth to Ichigo. Are you there?" Tatsuki waved her hand infront of Ichigo's face.

"Yeah what were you saying?"

"I need help finishing with my project for next week." Orihime said.

"Yeah you should go help her out. I got some training to do after school so I'm not gonna make it." Tatsuki said.

"Sure I'll help you."

 **'In Bed'**

 _'Shut the hell up you perv!'_

"Meet me at my apartment at 8." Orihime smiled.

 **After School**

Orihime sat in her living room, fixing up her apartment. While cleaning she found something which her love Ichigo Kurosaki brought her, her favorite manga.

"I think I should return it..." She sighed and looked at the necklace sadly.

 _But he still won't know the meaning being my gift. I love him, but I guess he doesn't know it...yet..._

Outside it began to rain.

She turned off her light and went to her bedroom to change... She slipped off her shirt and let her shorts fall down to her ankles. As she stood in all her beauty, in a bra and panty, an evil laugh filled the room.

 **"Damn! You truly are a Princess... I never thought you'd turn me on so quickly."**

Orihime's eyes widened with fear.

"I-Ichigo?" She asked

She stumbled back and he inched towards her. When she hit the wall she tried to run away but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him. He moved his hands down her waist and leaned in close to her ear. He ran his finger over her skin.

 **"God, you're so beautiful... I know what to do with you!"**

He threw her on the bed panted a rough kiss on her lips while trapping her with his body. Tears began to fall down her face as he made his way down her body, planting burning kisses along her body. He smirked at her reaction liking the feeling of her flesh.

"Ichigo, please... don't do this." She begged him.

 **"Ichigo never had the balls to do this to you... to make you feel loved like you should be."**

Her breathing halted. He smiled seductively and licked his lips. He knew she wouldn't give up just yet.

"Stop messing with my head!" She cried. Her gorgeous brown eyes stared back at him with determination.

He lowered his face till it was hair away from hers.

 **"I have no choice then."**

Orihime practically drowned in those words. He ripped his shirt off while distracting her with the opening of her legs and a forceful kiss. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and began to play with her tongue. He then tore her panty off with a smirk, rubbing her clit as she allowed a moan to slide through her mouth.

 _'Don't do this...'_

He shoved his fingers in her as the time flies. She was panting like a wet dog. He then tore her bra off and began to play with her nipple with his free hand. He continued to caressed her womanhood as he stopped kissing her to bring her breast to his mouth.

She felt so many sensitive touches around her body. When he finished fingering her, he pulled her vagina to his face and began to eat her clean. She moaned as she felt him sucked the juice right out of her.

 _'I don't want it to be like this!...'_ She began to cry as he continued his pleasuring invasion on her body. He licked and played inside of her. As soon as he tasted a little of her cum, he stopped.

 _'Is it over?'_ Orihime hoped this was what she was thinking. But she was wrong.

She felt something large rub against her vagina and she got frightened.

She began to punch him and started screaming as he rubbed his member around her sensitive spot. "NO! Please, Stop! I'm NOT READY FOR THIS!" He thrusted into her tight entrance as hard and fast as he could and began to laugh when she screamed out in pain. His thrusts were hard and fast and she couldn't handle it.

This pain was killing her. This is not how Orihime imagined her first time to be. She thought it would be slow and passionate but yet...This is what happend instead of her dreamland. Her world began to fall apart.

She flinched as her pussy began to burn her. She arched her back as the pleasure begun to get good. As she would thought. The two of them were moaning in pleasure and sweating at the same time as their hairs were glued to their foreheads.

She dug her nails into his back as he pulled her hair as the moment came closer.

He felt waves of pleasure flow through his body as he held his princess in his arms. She felt guilt pass through her for not being with Ichigo when this happened to her tears fell even more as he continued to fuck her.

Then electricity began to flow through her veins as she came. She moaned loudly and cried out at the same. She couldn't help but react to the pleasure coursing through her body. But she hated herself for giving into it.

Hearing her scream out with such desperation and pain, sent him over the edge. With a final thrust he came inside of her. He crumpled on top of her as she cried _'I can't believe I just...'_ She grew silent as time passed and he rested on her breasts.

"Did you...?" Her voice was shaky.

 **"Cum? Of course I did Princess."** He said with a cocky smirk. **"You belong to me not and not Ichigo. He doesn't even know what he wants. Tch what an Idiot."** With that he pulled out of her and put his clothes back on. With a flash he disappeared as fast as he came in.

Orihime stared at the moon in the sky with a blank stare across her. One lonely tear rolled down her face when she thought of what just happened to "Ichigo...I can't believe what I just experienced."

 **The Next Day**

Ichigo woke up feeling relived but he has no idea what took place last night. Orihime showed up in school looking sick. She went into the bathroom to be followed by Tatsuki. Orihime vomited in the toilet.

"Orihime what's wrong?" Tatsuki asked.

"I-It's nothing." She replied before vomiting into the toilet bowl once more.

"Orihime."

"I-if I tell you. Promise you won't tell anyone. Not even Ichigo." Orihime looked up at her.

"I promise. Now tell me what's wrong?" She asked again.

"Well...Last night Ichigo came into my house acting all strange and then he...r-r-raped me." Orihime shivered.

"What the hell!" Tatsuki shouted.

"Tatsuki please! I don't think it was him. I-I think it was his hollow." Orihime pleaded for her not to spread anything.

"Alright after school I need you to come with me so you can take the pills." Tatsuki patted her back.

Tatsuki walked out of the toilet with Orihime to be spotted by Ichigo.

"Orihime what's wrong?" Ichigo rushed to help Orihime walk. and Tatsuki gave him the death stare.

Orihime didn't say a word. She couldn't even stand properly from the events which occured last night when she was suppose to be doing her project.

 **'Didn't you notice when you woke up this morning king?'**

 _'What the hell are you talking about?'_

 **'If your smart enough to catch up you'll see tonight or maybe tomorrow. Tch your such a fool'**

"I'm sorry I didn't make it last night. I fell asleep." Ichigo started while lifting one of Orihime's shoulders while Tatsuki had the other.

"W-what do you m-mean? Y-you were at my-" Orihime vomited on a girl who was standing infront of her.

"Sorry she didn't mean to. You know she's sick and stuff." Tatsuki apologized for her.

"What do you mean by your apartment? I can't recall being there last night." Tatsuki looked at Ichigo.

"J-just..I want to g-go home." Orihime said sickly.

"I'll take you home." Ichigo said looking at her in worry.

"Orihime are you sure?" Tatsuki asked her and she nooded. "I'll be at your house in a while with the things."

"Ichigooo!" Keigo jumped and got kicked in his face.

"Man why you got to be so mean?" Keigo asked.

"I'm leaving school early so tell Mizuiro and the others that it's nothing to worry about." Ichigo walked off while carrying a sick Orihime.

"Tatsuki, Ichigo and Orihime left school early.

 **At Orihime's House**

Ichigo was worried about what got her sick. He wanted to know what she meant by him being at her apartment last night when he had no idea of the rape session. He rested her in her room and went on the couch to sit.

"I-Ichigo are you s-still there?" Orihime walked out of her bedroom.

"Of course I am here. I can't just leave you all alone by yourself." Ichigo made space for her to sit on the couch.

"I c-can't sleep." Orihime rested her head on Ichigo's torso.

"It's okay. You don't have to force yourself." Ichigo began to stroke her hair.

Orihime began to blush feeling Ichigo's hand pass through her long and silky auburn hair. There was a brief silence between them before Tatsuki came knocking on the door. Ichigo got up from stroking Orihime's hair and opened the door.

"Ichigo your still here?" She asked.

"What if something bad happend to her?"

"Well since your so concerned for her I'll leave it at that. Just give Orihime this." Tatsuki smirked at him and gave him the bag of pills.

"Pregnancy pills?" Ichigo asked holding up the bag.

"Shit give me that!" Tatsuki snatched the bag out of Ichigo's hand.

"Is Orihime..." Ichigo began to blush.

"Pregnant. Yes." Tatsuki poped two of the pills and put it in Orihime's mouth.

"Since when?" He looked at Orihime with a serious expression on his face.

"You don't remember you fucked her last nig-"

"T-Tatsuki!" Orihime shouted cutting off Tatsuki's sentence.

"W-What?!" Ichigo looked shocked.

 **'That's right king'**

 _'So it was you, you bastard!_ _'_

Ichigo was still confused about what took place but one thing for sure he knew was that Orihime was in grave danger. Not just from enemies, but from his inner hollow. I felt very guilty for not being there when the event was taking place. Sooner or later he has to go get his hollow under his control so things like this would never happen again. Going into someone's house without their permission is wrong... but having sex with them without their permission is rape.

"Orihime I'm sorry." Ichigo sat on the couch and she placed her head on his torso.

"I-It's okay." She smiled weakly.

Tatsuki wanted to leave the both of them into privacy so she decided she would go and finish some of her errans."I got to go. I'll be checking back in a hour or two." She hurried outside not looking back.

Ichigo couldn't help but think what happend to him. Could he no longer take care of his inner hollow or is this just a game, but no this was reality.

"Are...are you alright?" Ichigo looked at her worridly.

Orihime looked extremely paled and in pain as she shivers in his chest. She wanted to ask him why but she couldn't just bring herself to do it. All she could muttered is sounds of pain. Ichigo began to tear down right infront of her.

"I-Ichigo...Please don't cry...It's all my fault." Orihime cupped his chin. "I know that it's your inner hollow and I don't want you to take the burden all by yourself if there's anyone to share it with please share it with me. It pains me to see you cry so please don't cry Ichigo." Orihime began to cry on him.

All of a sudden Ichigo dropped as dead weight on Orihime.

"I-Ichigo?" She looked at him and she began to cry more. "Ichigo please wake up."

 **"I'm already up Princess. Ready for round two?"**

Zangetsu's voice was heard from Ichigo's mouth which jumped Orihime and forced her to run out of her apartment but it was already too late.


	2. Fear

**"I'm already up Princess. Ready for round two?"**

Zangetsu's voice was heard from Ichigo's mouth which jumped Orihime and forced her to run out of her apartment but it was already too late.

He grinned and clicked his tongue and slowly put an arm around her shoulder. **"You are too easy to take advantage of…"** He smirked, gently rubbing her shoulder. **"Tch I want to show you just how much of a woman you've become… Princess."**

The last words were a deliberate threat.

 **"Princess…"** Ichigo breathed her name.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she whimpered, "Wh-?…"

Orihime was cut off by a hand slamming over her mouth. Ichigo threw her into the rug beneath them and ran his tongue down her neck. Orihime began thrashing beneath him. He was going to kill her! She thought.

 **"There it is!"** he shouted happily as he began tearing her shirt off. **"There's the fight in you I love so much! It'll make this more enjoyable…!"**

He tore her skirt off her and stripped his clothes off as well. Orihime gasped at the sight of his erection. Zangetsu was ready to take her, now she was terrified.

She muffled a plead of no behind his hand, but he ignored her. He positioned himself and whispered, **"Time to show you how much of a woman you've become…"**

He let go of her mouth and rammed into her core. Orihime screamed. "Ichigo! NO! PLEASE! STOOOP!" Orihime shrieked. He chuckled happily and began thrusting. The loud squish sound of him pushing everything into her un-prepared body greeted Orihime's ears. He continued ramming into her over and over again.

"IT HURTS!" she wailed, clutching at anything around her to try and distract herself. It felt like he was stabbing her and punching her down there. And he was picking up tempo.

Ichigo took her hand away from the ground and held both up in the air. Her fingertips were bleeding.

 **"No way to distract yourself Princess… I want you to feel everything…"** He said in a dark husky rasp as he continued shoving his meat into her.

Several minutes had gone by of just Ichigo thrusting into her and Orihime wriggling and screaming and crying underneath him. He kept ramming his meat as far into her as it would go, to him it felt amazing.

"Ichigo please stop!" Orihime begged beneath him as he continued the sexual onslaught.

Ichigo chuckled, **"I tell ya I'm Zangetsu,"** He continued thrusting, harder and harder.

Orihime wailed in pain as his thrusts began to get more violent. He was going for the kill, he wanted to cum inside her! When she realized this, she just started screaming. Ichigo laughed and took her ankles and threw them over his shoulders so as to put even more of himself inside her. **"What's the matter? Not looking forward to becoming a mother?"**

Orihime tried to pull her legs away from him, but Ichigo had a strong hold. He pulled on her ankles, pulling her closer to him, causing her to slide down his shaft further than how far he was forcing it in.

She shrieked with pain at that. Ichigo continued pulling on her as he thrust. He wouldn't stop.

It felt like he had been fucking her for hours to Orihime. Her core had begun bleeding after the first few minutes. But now it was practically pouring blood.

Ichigo was going at an ungodly speed now. He had lifted her up and was taking her standing. He had pulled her legs around his back and was sliding her up and down on him as he shoved up and in. Orihime had stopped fighting long ago. Now she simply whimpered or gasped when he got a little more vicious with her.

It all hurt so bad, Orihime felt like her body was being enveloped in pain.

 **"Aah, Princess, you're still so tight…!"** He whispered into her ear. Orihime whimpered softly as he continued bouncing her with his meat.

Ichigo took her ankles with one hand and reached his free hand around to pinch the nipple on her right breast.

"Ow…! Please! Don't!" She whimpered as he began twisting it in his fingers.

He only smiled at her protest. **"You're not as feisty now, are you?"** He asked, knowing all too well her answer. And he thrusted a little harder just then, he also pulled down on her body as he did.

 **"Ooh, I think it's coming, Princess…"** He hissed into her ear while she sobbed softly, "Please don't do it…"

 **"Oh, but I think you want me to. Look how wet you are around me,"** He said, reaching his hand down to stroke her bleeding, dripping, abused core. He began getting more animalistic with his thrusting. He was going as fast as he could, and pulling her into him so that every inch was going in. His tempo was now a blurred mess of fast thrusts.

She suddenly cried out and Ichigo felt her juices explode out around his member. He groaned loudly and released his own fluids into her. Orihime collapsed into him as he released. He had forced her to have her orgasm, and was now making it worse by making certain he got every last drop of his seed into her.

He then lowered her onto the couch. **"Good girl,"** he smirked before getting a frying pan in his face knocking him out cold.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" She shouted angrily but at the same time horrified at the sight she saw. She only left them for a while and this is what happend. Tatsuki took out her cell phone and called Ichigo's dad.

"Kurosaki Clinic Isshin speaking." Isshin picked up the phone.

"Ichigo's dad I need you now this is an emergency!" Tatsuki started.

"W-what's going on? Tatsuki where are you a-" He was cut of from her who was in a hurry panting over the phone.

"Please! I'M A-AT ORIHIME'S APARTMENT! ICHIGO J-JUST!" Tatsuki couldn't finish the sentence and she began to cry.

"Alright I'll be over there." He hung up the phone and immediately left the clinic.

Tatsuki didn't know what to do anymore. She tip-toed over to Orihime and tried to wake her up by shaking her but she didn't get any response. Tatsuki just kneel down over her best friend and cried. "ICHIGO YOU IDIOT!" She broke down.

 **Five Minutes Later**

Tatsuki went outside to look out for Isshin. _'How could he not know about Ichigo?'_ She mentally thought before Isshin could make his appearance.

When she led him into the apartment she a shocked look in his face. "Ichigo what have you done?" Isshin said.

"This is not the only time he's done this. He did it yesterday too." Tatsuki said.

"This is what I need you to do. Help me clean them up so I can carry them to the clinic." He commanded.

 **Ten Minutes Later _(Kurosaki Clinic)_**

After getting them cleaned up. Isshin and Tatsuki walked them over to the clinic. On the way Tatsuki told him everything what she knew about this matter, that Orihime said it's his inner hollow and that she said this is suppose to be a secret from Ichigo but she blew it. When she left everything was normal but going back her best friend was found raped.

Tatsuki laid her best friend on the rest bed and Isshin went upstairs and carried Ichigo up to his room. When he came back he told Tatsuki she need to be in the waiting area so he could examine Orihime.

A few minutes later Ichigo woke up with a painful headache. He took a bath then went downstairs feeling Orihime and Tatsuki's spiritual pressure. When he went he saw Tatsuki sitting outside of the office.

"Tatsuki what's wrong? Where's Orihime?" He asked her.

"..." No reply.

"Tatsuki I'm sorry to say this but due to this incident Orihime is brutally sore in a certain area of her body. It looks like she have to say here until she gets better." Isshin came from the door before seeing his son there. "Ichigo we need to talk."

While Tatsuki went do check on Orihime, Ichigo and his father went outside to have the _'man to man'_ talk.

"What's going on old man! What happend to Orihime God damnit!" Ichigo shouted in fear.

"Calm down." He replied calmly.

"How can I get calm when you just said that she's injured!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo... You have to control yourself from your inner hollow."

"W-What do you mean?" Ichigo said before a flash came to his mind. 'Damnit!' Ichigo cursed himself reviewing the words Zangetsu told him.

"For the mean while I need you to stay away from Orihime unless someone other than the two of you are there. We don't know what will happend if the both of you are alone together. By the way she'll be staying here until it's okay for her to leave." His dad said while looking at an Ichigo who was looking guiltily at the ground.

"I-I see."

 **Inside Of The Clinic**

"Orihime are you okay?" Tatsuki whispered to her best friend.

"T-Tatsuki...It-it hurts." Orihime whined.

"Hey relax. It'll be over soon." Tatsuki tried to cheer her up.

"I'm so scared. He said that I'm easy to take advantage of and he he." Orihime cried on Tatsuki. "I know that Ichi Isn't aware of whats been happening but It hurts it really hurts and it's starting to tear me apart."

"O-Orihime..."

"I know I should've told him but I don't want to h-hurt him. I don't want him to hate me because I love him I just -I" She continued to cry more before she could see a sad Ichigo standing at the door looking directly at her. He looked hurt.

"I'll be waiting outside." Tatsuki told her best friend. "I swear if you do anything to her in there I will kill you!" She whispered to Ichigo before closing the door behind.

Ichigo walked infront of her and stand. She sure was in alot of pain. He could only feel bad on what happend to her over the past two days.

"O-Orihime I..." Ichigo began before Orihime pulled him on the bed with her.

"Awch. C-can you sit with me?" She slowly moved her legs so he could sit on the bed.

"I'm sorry.. For...Causing...You so much... pain and suffering." Ichigo said looking sad and worried.

Orihime folded her arms around his waste and hugged him tight. "I do...lo-love you Ichi...but please control your inner hollow it's hurting me." She confessed at the same time while sobbing on him.

"Orihime..." There was a 30 second silence before Ichigo spoke. "I do realize that I feel the same Hime..."

 _'Did he just call me Hime?'_ She mentally screamed in her head.

"Hey your face is red are you sick?" Ichigo asked.

"No I'm just relieved of some of the pain that's been following me for years." She put on a weak smile at him.

"For years? What are you talking about?" Ichigo looked down at her still not realizing that she was blushing.

"I have..." She sighed. "I have been in love with you ever since I entered middle school." She confessed to him which set his heart on fire.

"Hime..." Ichigo looked at her and started to blush.

"Tehe awch." She chuckled a little bit before the pain hit her again.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked her worridly.

"Y-yes."She stuttered while passing her hand on the lower region of her stomach.

"Good." Ichigo said and kissed her passionately and tenderly. They both shared every moment of having their first kiss. The kiss was long and hot. A chill shivered up both of their spines as they went into a deeper kiss. She opened her mouth giving Ichigo permission to enter her mouth as they swapped spits and tongue wrestle.

One minute later Orihime broke the kiss before cringing in pain again.

"A-are you okay?" He asked blushing madly.

"I-I'm fine I just need some rest that's all." Orihime said as she laid back down on the bed.

"Can I ask you something?" Ichigo looked very determine to know the answer but still sad afraid of her answer.

"Sure." She whispered.

"Would you...Would you like to be my...g-girlfriend?" He asked her.

She began to cry.

"I understand if you don't want to do it but-"

"Yes...I will be...with you..Ichi..." She cried.

"Are you sure? Why are you...crying?" He looked down at her praying she wasn't angry at him.

"I'm not crying. It's tears of joy." She smiled.

"Ichigo what did you do to her?" Tatsuki burst into the door.

"Hey I didn't do anything! I think I gotta go." Ichigo said as he left.

"Tatsuki I-I'm so happy right now..." She cried into her best friend's arms.

"Huh what happend between you two?" Tatsuki sneered.

"He told me that he loved me...And and he asked me to be his girlfriend.." She cried.

"Oh so Ichigo is finally a man now huh. I'm actually surprised." Tatsuki smirked. "I think you should get some rest now. I'll pass by to check up on you after school tomorrow." Tatsuki said while walking to the door.

"Bye..." Orihime said as she watched her best friend leave the room.

 **The Next Day _(5:46AM)_**

Ichigo woke up and went to check up on Orihime. He stood infront of the door and peaked through the keyhole seeing his new girlfriend crying in pain. It also hurt him to see her like this so he went outside for a walk.

 _'I'm so useless.'_ He said to himself as he closed the gates.

Ichigo walked and he stopped nearby the park. A few memories flowed through his head.

"You really are hopeless Ichigo." A familiar voice said.

Ichigo turned around to see who was there but it was no one other than the person who thought him how to control his inner hollow.

"S-Shinji!" He opened his eyes.

"Ichigo..."

"W-What are you doing here?" Ichigo took two steps back.

"I came here to help you control your inner hollow." Shinji said with a serious expression on his face.

"Alright. Well let's go we have no time to waste." Ichigo said as he went with Shinji.


	3. Pressure

**Kurosaki Clinic**

 _' I don't know why I feel this way? It's so strange. Why do I feel happy and sad at the same time?'_ Orihime said to herself while staring at the ceiling.

"Idiot what are you doing?!" A voice said from behind the door.

"I'm trying to open the door and hush before she hears us!" Another voice whispered.

"I know that! Just push the door and stop being stupid!" The first voice demanded which opened the door, revealing a short petite girl who fell on the floor.

"Rukia are you okay?! Are you hurt anywhere!?" The male said as he shaked the girl and picked her up.

"Yes...I'm okay Renji." The female said.

"R-Rukia, R-Renji. What are you guys doing here?" Orihime said as she squinted her eyes.

"Well... we heard about what happend to you and Ichigo so we got ordered to watch you until Ichigo fixes the problem," Rukia stated.

"Oh yeah that's right hehe." Orihime scratched the top of her head.

"What the hell was Ichigo thinking to let his inner hollow take over him so easily?" Renji asked himself.

 **Karakura High School**

"Tatsuki what's wrong with Ichigo? He's being so distant lately."Keigo asked as they walked into the school building.

Ever since that day with the accident, when it first started Ichigo has never really spoken to anyone. All of his friends are very worried for his sudden change in attitude.

"I don't know." Tatsuki lied, well knowing why Ichigo's been acting like the way he is now.

"Well if you're so worried about him just give him a call. Once it's Ichigo he'll fix the problem that's just the kind of guy he is, after all." Mizuiro said as he continued to text his girlfriends.

"No. Don't call Ichigo." Tatsuki told them.

"Why not?" Mizuiro asked in confusion.

"He's in a situation that's hard to get out of besides Orihime told me that Rukia and Renji are there to help him." She explained.

"Sure sounds like Ichigo alright." Mizuiro made a glimpse at her.

"Aren't you curious about what he's doing? Well let's just spy on him if we even see him here in school that is." Keigo suggested.

 **Kurosaki Clinic**

"Damn I can't find Ichigo anywhere." Renji said as he walked into the door.

Rukia and Renji looked practically everywhere, jumping from roof to roos, searching for Ichigo. They had no idead where he went but one thing they knew for sure is that he's somewhere trying to regain control of his inner hollow.

"I think I know where he is." Orihime got up from the bed.

"Where is he?" Rukia asked.

"I'm not sure but I just know where he's at." She replied.

"Are you sure about this?" Rukia asked.

"Yes. Let's go!"Orihime jumped out of the bed and headed straight out of the door.

 **30 Minutes Later**

After Rukia and Renji carried Orihime to her apartment to make her get changed, Orihime started running with the two of them behind her searching for Ichigo. She couldn't let them know that she could sense him.

"How much further until we reach?" Rukia asked her.

"He's over in there." Orihime pointed towards an abandoned building.

"Great! Now I'm gonna be the first to slap the shi-" Renji was about to enter when he felt like he walked into a wall.

"Hmm and there's a barrier so no one could enter. How smart." Rukia said as she held up her chin with her index finger.

"Well I've already passed through many barriers before and I think I can slip pass this one too." Orihime said as she walked through the barrier very slowly.

"Yeah well I kind of forgot about that. are you sure he's inside of there?" Renji asked while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Of course he's there. I could feel it." She assured. "Well I'm going inside now." She said as she made her way to inside the building.

"Make sure you give us a signal is anything happens to you. We'll be waiting right here for you." Rukia said before Orihime disappeared from her sight.

 **Inside The Buliding**

"Wow it's pretty big." Orihime said as she carefully examined the place.

It was extremely large with an open area which had stairs accessing to the downstairs. The color was dull grey which matched the color of the stairs. She walked downstairs and saw a big training ground. It was huge. She then looked around and saw Ichigo meditation on the floor in a barrier.

 **Ichigo's Inner World**

Ichigo and Zangetsu _(Soul Reaper/ Hollow)_ were fighting. In order for Ichigo to control him, he has to win the battle which have been ongoing for a very long while now. Ichigo is very determine to find out why Zangetsu _(Soul Reaper/ Hollow)_ is going after Orihime.

"Answer me God damnit!" Ichigo shouted.

 **"Why would I answer to the likes of someone who is much weaker than me?"** Zangetsu _(Soul Reaper/ Hollow)_ laughed, kicking him straight into the buliding.

"D-Don't give me that shit! Why the fuck are you after her!" Ichigo tried to stand up.

 **"How many times am I going to tell you, I won't let a weakling like you rule over me!"** Zangetsu _(Soul Reaper/ Hollow)_ said as he pulled Ichigo and slashed him with his Zanpakuto.

Ichigo was beaten again. He didn't know what to do with himself anymore. Still wanting to win and still wanting not to accept his defeat, Ichigo crawled on the building and tried to reach his Zanpakuto but couldn't because Zangetsu _(Soul Reaper/ Hollow)_ picked it up.

 **"You're still tryna find a way to beat me? We both know that it's not going to happen."** He said.

"Damn." Ichigo punched the floor. "Old man help me out here!" He shouted to the other Zangetsu _(Quincy)._

 _ **"I can't do anything to help you. It is because of you, that this is happening and now he has full control over me."** _ Zangetsu _(Quincy)_ said.

"Why do I have to be so useless. I can't even protect my God damn- " Ichigo said before he heard a certain voice calling his name.

"Ichigo why are you ignoring me?" Orihime stared at him with worried eyes.

"I believe you can't talk to him right now. He's in a battle with himself in his inner world." Shinji said as he walked straight behind her.

"Oh I didn't know... Well I guess I should go then." Orihime said as she stood up from the floor.

"There's no need to go Orihime. It's best if you stay with meeee-" Shinji said as a fist landed hard in his face.

"That's never going to happen." Ichigo said as he watched Shinji laying flat on the floor.

"Ichigo..." Orihime jumped.

"What the hell! Why did you do that?!" Shinji said while rubbing the his nose.

"I don't blame you but I don't want you touching what's mines." Ichigo said as he smirked at Orihime leaving her to blush.

"She isn't yours! I don't know why you're being so protective, we both know that a hottie like Orihime would never go out with a guy like you." Shinji said as he stood up and walked over to Hachigen to get himself healed.

"I guess he's right." Ichigo said as he walked towards the stairs.

"Ichigo... It isn't like that. I really lo-" Orihime tried to comfort him before he cut her words off.

"I'm sorry." He left with her just standing there.

It ate him. _"She isn't yours! I don't know why you're being so protective, we both know that a hottie like Orihime would never go out with a guy like you."_ those words ecchoed through his head. Ichigo knew that Shinji was right, Orihime would never go out with a guy like him.

 _'Is she reall in love with me or is she just saying that to make me happy?'_ Ichigo asked himself.

 **'Ichigo you really are stupid.'** Zangetsu (Soul Reaper/ Hollow) said.

 _'It's all because of you this is happening.'_ Ichigo replied.

 **'Monster or not she said that she would accept you. Did stick break in your ears king?"** Zangetsu sneered.

 _'Just leave me alone. I don't want to hear you right now.'_ Were Ichigo's final words.

Ichigo got really depressed. Today is so not his day. Not only being able to protect anyone really hurts him. Ichigo felt worthless and useless. Being the only substitute Soul Reaper was no choice for him but he only did it because it helps people. Ichigo still have to learn that he isn't alone anymore. The only thing he can do now it believe in himself.

 **Tatsuki's House** _**(**_ ** _After School)_**

Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro all planned to go and spy on Ichigo, due to his sudden behavior. They all agreed to meet up at Tatsuki's house to makeshift their plans.

"Could you believe this? Ichigo sure is helpless." Mizuiro said.

"You can tell he's hiding something. I read him like a book. He is going to do something, it's like he's telling us out loud." Keigo stated as he zipped his bad.

"What a big idiot." Tatsuki looks down at the ground.

"You're one to talk Tatsuki. Both of you share the same straight forwardness, you're a lot like in that way." Mizuiro smiled as he tapped his phone screen.

Tatsuki then gets a flashback to the moment she saw a naked Ichigo fucking her best friend. "That stupid jerk just what the hell does he think he's doing!"

"This isn't like you. Want to know what Ichigo's doing don't you?" Mizuiro asked as he directed his eyes towards Tatsuki.

"I guess."

"Then I have an idea." He said.

"Aww what now?" Keigo whined.

"I think Ichigo's going to be at The Urahara Store so let's go there and see if we have any luck." Mizuiro explained.

 **20 Minutes Later _(The Urahara Shop)_**

Kisuke and Yoruichi were sitting down around the table in the dining room having their meal. They did know about Ichigo but they insisted that they'll leave him to solve it by himself and they didn't want to interfere because there is no way they could enter his inner world.

"So Kisuke..." Yoruichi opened up the conversation.

"Yes my sweet, sweet Yoruichi." Kisuke looked at her while chewing.

"How do you think Ichigo is doing?" She asked him before putting the fork in her mouth."Well...he isn't doing so good. After all those waves of spiritual pressure he's doing worser that I expected." Kisuke explained.

"I heard that he went somewhere with the vizards to train and they agreed to help him on his hollow." Yoruichi said before she saw a pair of eyes that met hers. "The three of you can come out now."

"Um... we came here to find Ichigo but it looks like he isn't here so we'll just be leaving now..."Keigo said as he walked two steps to the exit.

"I know exactly what you heads so don't tell anyone okay." Kisuke said before the three left.

 **Kurosaki Clinic**

"Orihime... are you feeling better?" Rukia stopped drawing her chappy to look at her dear friend.

"Well I'm feeling much better and would please like to head home now." Orihime said as she got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Are you sure?" Renji asked and waited for her approval.

"You. You guys can accompany me if you'd like." Orihime said as her friends nodded in agreement and left the clinic with her.

 **45 Minutes Later**

Renji and Rukia finally got Orihime to her apartment safe and sound. As soon as Renji was about to sit on the couch they heard a hollow.

"Damn a hollow." Renji said as he stood up and got ready to leave.

"No Renji there's five." Rukia said while checking her phone.

"This will be east. Let's go." Orihime said as she put back on her shoes.

"No Orihime. You can't. You're not fully well yet." Rukia said with a serious expression on her face.

"Aww fine." Orihime walked towards the couch and watch her two friends leave.

 **Two Minutes Later**

Orihime heard a knock on her door. When she opened it she saw her five life times worth, Ichigo.

"Ichigo... come on in you'll catch a cold." Orihime said as she dragged him into her apartment.

"Orihime I can't stay..." His words were full of sadness.

"I-Ichigo... What's wrong, where were you this entire time. I was worried sick about you." Orihime said as she cat on the couch next to him and cupped his chin in her hands.

"I'm sorry, I have to go before he comes back again. I lost my battle with him and now-" Ichigo was stopped as he felt warm lips pressed against his.

"Please don't feel bad." She gasped out barely able to breathe. She tightly wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck, pulling him closer as he kissed her feverishly yet gently.

He broke one of his hands from her hips and gripped her thigh, wrapping her leg around his waist.

Orihime loved the softness of his mouth, and the way he held her softly and carefully, as if she were a glass figurine. She also loved what she was feeling being pressed up against the area between her legs. Her eyes fluttered and her breath sped up.

She didn't care if Rukia or Renji would walk in on them. The only thing she focused on was Ichigo himself.

Their lips seperated and they panted crazily, foreheads touching as they stared into each others eyes. "Hime," he whispered, "You're so beautiful." He kissed her lips tenderly.

"Mmm, thank you," murmured Orihime with a smirk, resting her palms on his shoulders and laying her head on his chest. She could hear his rapidly beating heart thrum in his chest. "So...now what?"

A pained look crossed her face, and her head snapped up, looking deep into his soul with passion and lust.

 **"Make love to me my princess."**

That voice. It scared her, making her jump off of his lap.

"W-what do you want?" She looked terrified.

 **"I thought I made that clear."** Zangestu said, **"I want you Princess."**

"Well I don't want you, I want Ichigo!" She said.

 **"You don't really have a choice in that now, do you?"** Zangestu said. He moved closer towards her, and she could see the sick smile plastered on his face.

"You can't do this!" She said.

 **"I'm past caring about that."** Zangetsu told her as he held her hands tight.

"Zangestu, please." She said, "Just let me go. I won't tell anyone. We can forget about all of this. No one has to know, just please..."

A twisted laugh escaped from his lips, his eyes shining as he looked at her, **"God, you're so hot when you beg."**

Orihime's eyes widened in fear as he stepped towards her, crouching down so he was sat beside her, his face inches away from hers. **"Now, where would be the fun in letting you go?"**

"What are you going to do with me?" She whimpered, her attempts at hiding fear were going out of the window as she felt his hand sliding up her bare leg.

 **"Oh I'm just giving you a little reward,"** Zangetsu said.

"Zangetsu..." She wriggled, trying to get away from him. It only made his smile grow larger. His hand snaked up her thigh and under the hem of her mini dress, reaching the hem of her lacy panties.

 **"And now,"** He whispered into her ear, **"Let's begin the show."**

In a second, her panties were gone, discarded on the floor beside her. She squirmed as his finger brushed against her entrance slowly, a touch that was barely there. He kept his hand lingering there as he used the other to unzip her dress. The fabric slid off of her body, leaving her bare except for her lacy black and pink bra. He made short work of removing this last piece of her clothing, and he moved back, sending an admiring look over her body.

 **"You're quite the woman, Princess.** " He said, ignoring the glare she sent him. **"It's a shame you'd never let me see you like this when we started dating."**

"I have standards, and I'd rather show Ichigo, but not you... you pervert." She snapped, but this only made him laugh more.

 **"Standards."** He echoed, **"You're just a frigid little bitch, aren't you? Well, my little Princess, I'm afraid those days have just begin."**

She screamed as he shoved his finger into her with no warning. He pushed it in as far as he could, grabbing her hip with his free hand and pulling her even closer to him. Then he pulled his finger out torturously slowly, the polar opposite of the sudden, fast entrance. It was almost out all of the way, when a smirk crossed his face, and he thrust it back inside of her with a speed to match the first time.

 **"Now, doesn't this feel good?"** He asked.

"Please..." She whimpered, feeling a tear trickling down her cheek.

 **"Please, what, Princess?"** Zangetsu asked, starting to pull his finger out again oh-so slowly.

"Please stop." She said. He froze, his finger half inside of her.

 **"Stop? Now?"** He asked, **"I don't think that would be such a good idea."**

"Ichigo..." She whimpered.

 **"Changed your mind?"** He asked, the smirk reappearing, **"I knew you'd come round. I knew you'd like it eventually."**

She couldn't protest at his remark, because another scream escaped her lips as he thrust his finger all the way in. He began moving it back and forth, slowly at first, but getting faster and faster, harder and harder. More tears were streaming down her cheeks, but this only seemed to make him enjoy it more.

He stopped his thrusting, leaving his finger all the way inside of her. It remained still as he looked at her, the smile still in place. His head moved down towards her exposed chest, and his tongue flicked out to lick her left nipple. He did this a few times before nipping with his teeth. She cried out, trying to get away from him as he nipped it again, and then licked the pain away. He did this a few more times, bringing his free hand, the one that wasn't stuck inside her vagina, up to cup her breast. Then, he put her whole nipple in his mouth, sucking gently at first and then more forcefully. When he was done with this, he repeated the whole process with her right breast, ignoring the tears and protests.

His lips trailed higher, his teeth grazing against her neck. In a second, his lips were crushing against hers in a forceful kiss. She tried to pull away, but he was holding her head in place, rendering her escape attempts useless. Removing his lips from her's, he moved towards her ear, his voice barely more than a whisper, **"You might want to stay still for this, my little Princess."**

A sharp pain erupted from her vagina as he pushed another finger into her, joining the first. He pushed it in slowly, painfully as she felt her opening being stretched. She cried out in pain, wriggling beneath him which only made it hurt more. Ichigo made a tut-tut sound, **"I told you not to move, Princess. It will only make it more painful for you, and more enjoyable for me."**

She kept crying as the second finger slid all the way in. Now with two fingers inside of her, Ichigo twisted them around, turning and spinning them. She whimpered, wanting nothing more than for this to end. "Please, Ichigo, stop...please."

 **"You can't tell me you're not enjoying this."** He said. She shook her head in response. **"If you don't like it, then why are you so wet?"**

Another tear slid down her cheek. He pulled his fingers out of her all the way this time. Lifting them up, he smirked at his glistening fingers. He put them into his mouth, sucking them. **"Fuck, you taste good."**

"What's with this spiritual pressure?!" Renji shouted as he was going towards Orihime's apartment.

"Oh no. Ichigo!" Rukia shouted. "It's... Orihime's in trouble. Let's go quickly!"

Rukia and Renji fled quickly, fast and sped towards Orihime's apartment, making sure they're not too late before he rapes her again.

 **Two Minutes Later**

"Orihime!" Rukia shouted while bursting through the doors.

"R-Rukia...I'm sorry." Orihime apologized out of no where.

 **"You little shit. Why are you interupting?!"** Zangetsu stopped sucking Orihime's box.

"Oh wow." Renji looked closefully, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Why are you doing this to her!" Rukia shouted while pulling out her Zanpakuto.

 **"Are you gonna stop me?"** He laughed.

"Roar Za-" Renji choked on his words as he was delivered a foot to his face.

"Renji!" Orihime tried to stand up from the floor.

 **"Move and I'll kill you!"** Zangetsu barked at Orihime.

Renji stood up and cracked his neck. He saw a naked Orihime laying on the floow next to Zangetsu and Rukia who had drawn her Zanpakuto.

"You stupid-" Renji ran towards Zangetsu and got knocked out cold.

 **"No one will stop me from enjoying myself. So you're the next contestant."** Zangetsu looked at Rukia.

"Rukia get away from him!" Orihime shouted as Rukia stood above Renji.

"Orihime. No." Rukia looked at her with cold eyes.

 **"Ha! Her precious boyfriend is causing her pain. I can't wait to see what she's got up her sleeve!"** Zangetsu laughed.

Rukia jumped into the air and started saying the incantation for the kido she was about to use. ""Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus-" She started.

 **"Ooo exciting."**

"In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hado number 73 Soren Sokats-" She was about to finish the incantation when she got kicked straight into the wall.

Who could of seen when he moved? No one. It was so quick.

 **"Tch you talk too much bitch."** He spat at Rukia. **Now where was I?"** He turned his attention back to Orihime.

 **"That's enough foreplay."** He said, standing up. He took his shirt off in one fluid movement, his pants not far behind. He slid down his boxers and his erection sprung forth. She shrank back. If he thought he was putting that inside of her again he had another thing coming.

"If you put that near me, I'll snap it off." She threatened.

Zangetsu laughed, **"And how, my little Princess, do you plan on doing that? Won't Ichigo be dickless?"**

He pulled her down sharply so that she was lying flat against the cold hard floor. He laid down on top of her, his weight crushing. She screamed and protested as he lined the tip of his cock up with her entrance, but it only made his twisted grin grow larger. He rammed into her core, and her scream was ear-splitting. He pulled out and thrusted into her once again, repeating the process over and over.

"Please stop" She cried, "It hurts!"

It felt like he was punching and stabbing her down there, and he wasn't exactly being gentle. He likes it rough.

"The only last place for Ichigo to be is at Orihime's." Keigo said.

Keigo, Tatsuki and Mizuiro began to walk up and down the stairs which lead to Orihime's apartment.

 _"Stop it hurts!"_ A cry was heard from the floor just above them.

"Oh no. It can't be!" Tatsuki said as she stared at Keigo with widened eyes."Wait what is it! Tatsuki was that Orihime?" Keigo looked directly at her.

 _"Ichigo stop!"_ The voice was heard again.

"Damn let's go!" Tatsuki said as she ran with her two friends behind her. She never thought it would happen again.

"She's acting like she's getting rape." Mizuiro said while he locked his phone.

After a few moments of thrusting Ichigo finally extracted his seed into her very being. Orihime couldn't think or explained how it felt. To her it was the pain vs pleasure. Feeling the semen oozed out of her, Orihime felt restless as she laid on the floor and closed her eyes. Ichigo or should I say Zangetsu, then took his member out of her then laid next to her. Closing his eyes, he heard footsteps getting louder and closer towards him.

"What the fuck!" Keigo shouted as he looked at the scene.

"Ichigo you son of a!" Tatsuki shouted as she rushed to Orihime and lifted her up to put her on the couch while Keigo and Mizuiro placed Ichigo on the other couch.

"Damn. I never knew Ichigo was that kind of person." Even Mizuiro was surprised. Who wouldn't?

"Shit boutta get real." Keigo said as he called Ichigo's father on his phone.


	4. Subtle

"And this is the same reason why I told you not to leave unless I tell you to." Isshin said as he shook his head at Orihime.

"But I... I was feeling-" Orihime looked at Isshin with sad, hurtful eyes.

"No buts, and as for you son, I warned you about going at Orihime's apartment alone."

"I swear I didn't visit her." Ichigo explained. "All I remembered was going to the park and then I ... I don't know. I think I fell asleep on the bench and now I'm suddenly here."

"My son, as a young man you must know how to control yourself from your hormones." Isshin said.

"Please don't blame him. It's all my fault." Orihime looked up at him once again.

"O...Orihime..." Ichigo looked next to him.

"I-If I'd known earlier that this was going to happen to me I'd be more cautions and secured myself I'm sorry Ichigo and I'm sorry Mr. Kurosaki for letting Ichigo's inner Hollow abuse me like that. I tried to ask him why he did this and he said it's because you're weak Ichigo. It hurts me, really bad and I can't stand to be a burden anymore. I don't know what else to do with myself rather than to let him do what he's doing to me. I'm sorry." Orihime cried.

"This doesn't make any sence." Isshin said as he shook his head once more.

"Orihime listen to me. None of this is your fault. I just have to become stronger and defeat him, by that way I can protect you." Ichigo softened himself towards her as he hugged her.

She could smell his sweet scent comforting her. Who knew that Ichigo would opened himself up to her.

"Zangetsu is hella strong if you ask me." Renji said as he walked into the room. His hands, legs and torso were bandaged.

"Thanks for interrupting my moment and are you feeling okay?" Ichigo asked as he stopped hugging his girlfriend.

"Am I alright? I almost got killed and thanks for you and your carelessness, Rukia's in a critical state at the moment." Renji stated

"Renji please don't blame him. If I'd just stayed here...She wouldn't of been hurt." Orihime pleaded.

"It's alright Orihime it's no one's fault. I'll just do what he says so he can stop his mess." Ichigo sat next to her on the bed.

"Ugh fine." Renji said. "I'm sure Rukia won't blame any of you."

"The fact that he's going after Orihime means one thing and we don't know what it is yet. Every night a barrier will be placed around Orihime's room so that this won't take place again." Isshin spoke up.

Tatsuki entered the room. "Ichigo, Rukia would like to see you."

"I'll be right there." Ichigo said as he stood up.

"Ichigo...Tell Rukia that I'm sorry." Orihime said as he nodded in agreement then left.

 **Rukia**

Ichigo knocked on the door and Rukia allowed him to enter.

"Rukia..." He said as he looked down at her.

She was in the hospital bed at his father's clinic looking all damaged but she really didn't feel that much pain. She could tell that Ichigo is blaming himself for what happend to her. She didn't want him to become a burden.

"Ichigo stop looking at me like that!" She started.

"Looking at you like what?" He questioned her.

"Look if you can't control your inner hollow you should go visit Kisuke. I'm sure he'll think of a way to help you." Rukia stated.

"Kisuke wouldn't help."

"How are you so sure you moron? Isn't Kisuke the one who helped you reach where you are today?" She asked him with a serious expression on her face.

"What are you getting at?" Was his response.

"You're such an idiot you know that?" She laughed.

"Ichigo, Rukia can I come in?" Orihime knocked on the door.

"Oh Orihime, of course you can." Rukia answered before Orihime opened the door.

Orihime could sense the sympathy in Ichigo. She could tell that he's still blaming himself for what happend earlier on. She couldn't let him take the burden all by himself. She didn't know how long she could keep up with this pain. Orihime started to cry. Rukia was very query about this situation. She didn't want her dear friend to cry her soul out.

"Orihime what's wrong?" Rukia looked at her and softened her attitude.

"It's, It's nothing." She sobbed while looking at the floor.

"Ichigo... explain." Rukia barked at him.

Ichigo felt bad for causing his girlfriend to cry like this. It hurts him for seeing her cry. He doesn't like seeing girls cry.

"He...he didn't do..." Orihime said as she felt warm lips touching hers. She instantly felt the need and returned the kiss.

"Ichigo what's this? Do my eyes deceit me? Are you and Orihime actually dating?" Rukia looked surprised at the scene which was taking place. She peacefully waited for them to finish to hear their response.

"Yes..." Ichigo pulling away from Orihime.

"Hahaha!" Rukia laughed.

"W-What are you laughing for is this a bad thing?!" Orihime hid her face fully embarrassed that her boyfriend kissed her infront of her friend. "Ichigo why did you do that right here!" She then turned towards him.

"It's because you were crying and you know I hate it when you do that besides it's not like we're going to hide this relationship from the world." Ichigo stated.

"God this is so funny! I can't believe that you actually had the time to notice her feelings for you!" Rukia continues laughing.

"Excuse me? I wouldn't say the same thing because Renji actually-" Ichigo said before the door flew open.

"Ichigo!" Renji shouted."Huh? Renji actually what?" Rukia looked dumbfounded.

"Umm...It's nothing don't worry about it." Ichigo said trying to remember what Renji told him.

"Kisuke said that he wanted to talk to you and Orihime about this matter. He said that it's very important." Renji spoke.

"Well I uh-" Orihime said as she threw up on the floor.

"Orihime what's wrong?!" Ichigo placed his hand around her.

"What the?!" Rukia got up from the bed and sat on the chair.

"Oh it's just a little tummy ache hehe." Orihime said as she removed her hands from holding her kneecaps and rubber her stomach.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant?" Rukia said.

"Aah. No it's not like tha-" She threw up again.

"I don't think she's alright." Renji stated.

"I..Ichi...Ichigo." Orihime looked up at him.

She looked so innocent. Her eyes full of pain. Ichigo might not have known what happen to Orihime or what's happening to her but Rukia must have known something. Rukia stood up and walked Orihime to the bathroom.

"Ugh. R-Rukia what are you doing with that?" Orihime asked her.

"Look. Orihime that's not important right now. Just take the test and tell me what's the results okay..." Rukia said as she left the bathroom.

 **10 Minutes Later**

"No this can't be! I-I No! This has to be a mistake!" Orihime cried.

"Orihime what's the matter. Did you get your results yet?" Rukia said outside of the bathroom.

"Rukia." Orihime opened the bathroom door, revealing a teary eyed, unhappy girl. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh Orihime. It's alright." Rukia gave her a motherly look.

"How am I going to tell Ichigo. What if...What if he hates me for the rest of his life. I'm such a waste of time and space for him!" Orihime cried.

"Orihime... Don't say that. Ichigo is quite the opposite of what you just said from what I've saw." Rukia tried to comfort her.

"How are you so sure about that huh?! He doesn't even want me! All of his 'I love you's are lies, they're all lies Rukia!" She fell to the ground, broken down.

"What is wrong with you?! Why do you keep making false assumptions about Ichigo?! If all that shit you said about Ichigo was true don't you think that the both of you would never be in a relationship or on speaking terms Orihime!" Rukia shouted as she grabbed her friend by the shirt and started directly in her eyes.

 **5 Minutes Later**

Rukia and Orihime went back to where Ichigo and Renji were at. After realizing the truth, Orihime decided that she would tell Ichigo that shes pregnant but not infront of everyone else.

"Orihime are you alright?" Ichigo asked her.

She didn't answer him. The only thing she did was, she pulled his hand and walked into the other room with her. He didn't know what was happening. She was so sad, even he could see that.

"Orihime what's wrong? Why are you so sad?" Ichigo asked, looking concerned.

"Ichigo..." She looked down at the floor and fiddled with the thread of her shirt.

"Orihime I'm sorry for all that's been happening to you I-"

"I'm pregnant." She looked up at him.

"P-Pregnant?" He repeater her.

"It's okay. I can get rid of it if-"

"No. We'll keep it. Together." He stated, "I know that your not ready but I'm feeling the same as you."

"But...I'm...so confused. I'm confused Ichigo." She looked at him with her brown tearful eyes. "I-I don't know what to do..." She cried.

"It's okay Hime. Look at me." He cupped her chin and she looked directly into his chocolate orbs. "I'm going to become a father and I'm grateful for that. I'm going to do everything I can to help you even if it costs my life. I'm going to make sure that you're not hurt and that you're safe."

"You-You mean it? I'm going to do the same towards you Ichigo and it's because I love you." She blushed as she felt his lips emerged with hers. The sensation flashing through her body as she opened her mouth allowing him to enter with tongue, was undeniable. They both fell on the floor with her ontop of him. He did tasted a little vomit in her mouth but he didn't mind because she was his Hime.

"Could you stop that already? It's freaking me out." Renji and Rukia stood at the door entrance. "Ichigo finally got good taste in women."

"You...can't you give someone some privacy!" Ichigo said as he stood up.

"Excuse me? Then what am I Renji?" Rukia asked him agreeing with Ichigo.

"My future wife." He managed to whisper to himself.

"You know I'm really tired. I'll just go and sleep" Orihime yawned and Ichigo helped her up from the ground.

 **The Next Day**

 _'Why are you so scared Hime? Why don't you just kill the baby?"_ _Voices echoed through her ears._

 _"I...Ichigo...you said that we could work this out." Orihime said as she saw an evil Ichigo with some medical instruments._

 _"Like I'd give a fuck about that! I only want you for your body. Come here and give me some love." He said as he dropped the tools and pressed her against the wall in an instant._

"Noooooo! Ichigo!" She screamed, waking herself up. "Oh it's just a dream." She scratched her hair in relieve.

She heard a knock on the door.

"Who-who is it?" She walked towards the door and saw Ichigo.

"Orihime what's wrong? I felt your spiritual pressure just now. What happend?" Ichigo looked closely at her though it was dark.

"Ichigo..." She looked deep into his brown chocolate orbs. "It, It's just a nightmare tehe." She slipped through the barrier. "I don't think I can go back to sleep tho."

"Oh...Do you want to come up to my room and sleep for tonight?" Ichigo offered her some company.

"Yea but..." She held his hand.

"But what?"

"It's nothing."

Ichigo led Orihime upstairs to his room to sleep but before they went upstairs they saw Ichigo's dad drinking a glass of water. Ichigo was very alerted when it came to his dad, he sneaked upstairs with Orihime infront of him. After they arrived in his room, Ichigo locked his room door behind them.

"Ichigo what are you doing?" She asked him curiously while he went into his closet.

"I'm just going for some sheets so I can sleep on the floor. You can have the bed." He turned around.

"No! I mean...I-I want you to sleep in the bed with me." She blushed.

"Oh um...Yeah fine." He blushed and walked to the bed. "Which side would you like to sleep?"

"The window would be nice." She said as she lay down on the bed and scooted over for him to lay next to her.

"You know Ichi..." She started.

"Hm?" He turned around to face her.

"The nightmare. I-It was about you not wanting the baby."

"Oh yeah? That's really a nightmare." He scooted closer to her.

"But...I know it's not true because I believe you you Ichigo. You would never want such things to happen."

"You're right. Even though it's a little early, I'd still want to be a dad. You know, I'm still trying to figure out what's going to happen after the marriage." He hugged her and she shrugged a little as she fell asleep.

 **6:45 AM**

Orihime woke up, looking at how her lover was sleeping, she admired him. Soon she felt the urge to go to the bathroom. She covered her mouth with her hand and tip-toed out of the bed, trying not to wake Ichigo as she made her way to the rest room. As she went in, she locked the door behind her. She ran towards the toilet and released the vomit from her mouth. It lasted about five minutes. Even though this is new to her, she disliked the taste of vomit.

 _Knock Knock Knock_ "Orihime are you okay?" Ichigo knocked on the door with a tone of concern.

"I'm oka-" She said as she vomit in the toilet bowl once more.

She opened the door revealing her pale skin and her fragile hands were covering her mouth.

"I-Ichigo..." She stuttered as she fell to the floor, but before she hit the ground, she was caught by Ichigo.

"Orihime. You're burning up!" He removed his hands from her forehead and placed her on his bed.

 **Seven Minutes Later**

Ichigo came back into his room with an ice pack, a glass of water, a bottle of and some panadol. He placed the ice pack on her forehead and placed three pills into a glass of water.

"Ichigo... Can you b-bring me a bucket please?" She asked him weakly.

"Sure anything for you." He said gently as he left his room for a bucket.

 _'I didn't know that morning sickness could be this horrible. I feel like I'm going to die. Please save me Ichigo'_

Ichigo came back with a bucket filled up with a little water in it.

"T-That was fast. Ichigo thanks for-" She said as she vomit in the bucket.

"Here." He gave her a glass of water with the pills. "Take this. It will help you feel better."

"I-I can't" She refused.

"Why?"

"I can't raise my hands. Please Ichigo I can survive with this. I'm a strong girl you know."

"Well in that case." He took the glass from her hand. "I'll feed it to you." He cupped her chin and placed the glass by her lips.

She liked the feeling of her crush feeding her like a baby. She closed her eyes and began to drink the water. Damn she was thirsty. It's a good thing he had a bottle of water with him or she'd dehydrate to death. He popped the bottle open and held her chin, feeding her once more. After she drank, she smiled at him.

"Thank you." She giggled weakly.

"Orihime...do you want my dad to check you?"

"No it's just a little." She blushed, "Morning sickness. I never expect it to come so early but I'll be fine soon."

"I know it's going to be rough for you but I promise that I would defeat Zangetsu."

 **7:21AM**

The morning was going peaceful until the door was burst open.

"Goooooodmooooorning Ichigooooooo!" Isshin jumped on Ichigo's bed until he heard a scream.

"Aaaahhh!" Yup that was Orihime's voice.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry I thought you were-" He was about to say the name of the person who just ran into the room.

"Dad what the fuck are you doing?!" Ichigo ran up to his father and kicked him outside of the opened window. "Orihime I'm- are you okay?"

"I'm ... okay" She coughed. "I think we should get ready to visit Mr Urahara now."

"Alright. I'll get some clothes for you after I'm done." He said as he went to the bathroom.

 **30 Minutes Later**

After Ichigo change, he went over to Orihime's apartment and got some clothes for her. He went back into his room and saw Orihime sitting on his bed, covering herself with his towel.

"I didn't know what clothes you'd want to wear so I just picked these out." He said while giving her the bag.

"Thank you for taking your time to get this for me." She stood up. "I think I'll-" Her towel slipped down revealing her smooth milky body.

Ichigo stared at her body with widen eyes and his tongue was already hanging out of his mouth. He never noticed how hot she was his entire life. Her face was redder than ever, flowing with embarrassment. She tried to cover as many parts of her body as she ran towards the bathroom with the bag of fresh clothes. About five minuted later she returned into his room but the marks were stained in her face. The room was filled with silence until Ichigo spoke up.

"Orihime...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"It''s okay I don't mind you seeing me named." She said.

"I uh..." He blushed. "Let's just go to Kisuke's."

 **The Urahara Shop**

Rukia, Renji, Uryu and Chad were sitting around the coffee table discussing Ichigo's condition and Orihime's health.

"I pitty Orihime." Uryu said.

"It still bothers me, the fact that his hollow would intentionally go after Orihime." Rukia held her chin.

"You're right. It is strange." Uryu said.

"I gotta say he was pretty strong. Even I was no match for him." Renji commented.

"Mhm but we still have to be more secure around Ichigo, especially Orihime now that they're close." Uryu said.

"What?." Everyone turned around and their gazes we now on Orihime who had came with Ichigo behind her.

"Orihime i'm sorry I didn't sense you there." Uryu apologized.

"That's alright."

"Did we interrupt something?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm right here." Kisuke said while stepping from behind Ichigo.

Kisuke sat infront of the table, led along Orihime and Ichigo. He fully knew what was going on and decided to take action into the situation.

"Ichigo starting from today I will teach you how to maintain your inner hollow. Don't ask me how but I have my ways, I've developed a method that is proven to work."


	5. Nightmares

"Ichigo starting from today I will teach you how to maintain your inner hollow. Don't ask me how but I have my ways, I've developed a method that is proven to work."

"Oh really." Ichigo was surprised at what he was hearing form the ex Soul Reaper.

"Yes in fact I would like you to come along with Orihime to get this started." Kisuke said as he walked downstairs, followed by Ichigo and Orihime.

"Wow what is that?" Orihime said in surprised as she ran to the machine to check it out.

"My my, what an impatient little girl you are Orihime." Kisuke teased her.

"Cut it out! Just start already will ya." Ichigo scholed the perverted shopkeeper. "Just what kind of experiment is this? And how are you gonna help me?"

"I know this will endanger Orihime but she have to go into your inner world to help you stop your hollow from attacking." Kisuke was dead serious about this mission. Ichigo started to worry about Orihime being raped again but this time in his inner world. He didn't want anything else bad happen to her and he wanted her to be safe. He did wanted to stop Zangetsu but he needed the help in order to succeed. He glimpse over at Orihime, he could tell that she's nervous but he knew she would do anything for his safety even if it means her being raped again.

"Ichigo..." She looked up at him.

"Inserting something into his soul is what I came up with. Under here is a special shell I created. Furthermore, once you cross that proverbial bridge..." Kisuke said as he showed her the shell. "Reishi strings bind souls. They're extremely strong. Until the hollow and Ichigo are free from the reishi string, you can leave if your true desire is to save him."

"Yeah I know. You don't have to do it if you're not okay with it." Ichigo said but instead of her refusal she pushed her lips against his, sent him laying down on the table on his back for a minute. The kiss was intense. Orihime wanted to enjoy every last bit of it before saying, "Let's do it."

"If only Yoruichi could handle me like that,"

"You fucking perv." Ichigo blushed.

"Alright all you have to do it to lay down on the table over here." He pointed towards the tables they were already at and Ichigo lay down. "Orihime. You see this button?" She nodded. "I want you to press this when you need to come out." Kisuke gave her a small box which is labled 'Emergency Exit'. "Now I want you to close your eyes then I'll do the rest." Ichigo closed their eyes.

Kisuke went to the machine and entered a few codes.

"Sounds tricky." Orihime said nervously as she stared at Ichigo's form.

"Well then... Get yourself ready...I'll commence the operation." Kisuke said as Orihime went into the shell and got ready for the operation.

 **Ichigo's Inner World**

 **"Hey King, your back already?"** Zangetsu said as he stepped out from behind one of the buildings. No answer.

Meanwhile, Orihime swam through some type of water as she was getting closer and closer into Ichigo's inner world. She was very curious to see what the hollow may look like, she would be either scared or not surprised because of his actions. She saw a little light, as she tried to reach it which led her into his inner world.

Once she was in, she started falling from the building, which caused her constant screaming. She got a hold of one of the buildings and screamed for her dear life. "Icchigoooo! H-Help!"

Ichigo took his attention away from Zangetsu and went to get the healer.

"Orihime it's alright. You can stand on anywhere," He tried comforting her as he held his hand out for her to help her up.

"T-thank you." She blushed. Her crush on him is still strong as ever. Behaving like an airhead, clumsy girl around him isn't her fault.

 **"Well well the princess came to see me, this is going to be fun,"** Zangetsu said as he slowly came from behind Ichigo.

"Aah!" she screamed as she pulled herself away from her Ichigo. Her eyes were travelling the body of Zangetsu, she studied his eyes, remembering how they resembled her brother's. _'He doesn't look that bad. Wait what am I saying to myself!'_ she shook her head out of the thought.

"Leave Orihime alone!" Ichigo said as he turned around and tried to punch Zangetsu in the face.

 **"Aren't you jealous that the princess has her eyes glued to me and not you. It's because you lack the balls to give her what she deserves,"** Zangetsu grabbed the hem of her skirt. This set Ichigo's blood on fire. Seeing his inner hollow treating his girlfriend like she's some sex doll really made him wanted to kill Zangetsu. He promised Orihime that he would helped her so he got into action. All Orihime only stood there and trembled in fear as Zangetsu's hand brushed her legs.

"You sick bastard!" Ichigo finally notice what was going on and had to stop it.

 **"What are you gonna do about it King? Just what can you do?"** Zangetsu smirked as he pulled Orihime into a rough kiss. She tried to fought him from making his tongue enter her mouth. She let out a loud moan which caused her to fall ontop of him, leading more into the kiss as his hand brushed over the material which led to her entrance.

"Orihime...Wait what the fuck?! What the hell are you doing!?" Ichigo jumped above her and pulled her away from him.

 **"Damn King your such a sour puss. I can't believe I made her all soaked when I just kissed her. I'm sure you lack the intelligence to do that."** Zangetsu cursed the boy.

"Ichigo...I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She apologized.

"Its alright. I'm going to defeat him and you'll do your part when he's in a weak state alright." Ichigo said as he kissed her forehead and charged at Zangetsu with a 'Getsuga Tensho'.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted sending his power straight at Zangetsu but it was deflected. "What the?"

 **"What is this suppose to do me King?"** Zangetsu held the 'Getsuga Tensho' in his hand and threw it at Ichigo. "Soten-" Orihime said before she felt a figure pushed against the back of her body. "No you don't Princess!" Zangetsu smirked behind her as he ripped off her shirt.

"Ichigo!" Orihime screamed.

 **"Damn can't you be quiet for once a-"**

"Orihime catch!" Ichigo remembered when Kisuke told her about the escaped button and knew it was the right time to do so. He threw it at her and Zangetsu caught it.

 **"What's this little thing?"** Zangetsu said looking at the box. **"Escape button huh?"** He read the label. Orihime jumped on him and pushed the button which sent her travelling back to reality. She was no longer in Ichigo's inner world.

A light flashed into the shell, confirming that Orihime as returned. Kisuke went to open it for her but was shocked at her condition: clothes in a mess and bruised lips. He knew she had to take the risk for saving Ichigo's life because she's the only one to do this mission. He helped her up and gave her a glass of water because she mentioned, having a massive headache from what she experienced. Kisuke stood next to the table where Ichigo was lying on, wondering why his Inner Hollow is treating such a girl like Orihime in this manner. Ichigo woke up about 2 minutes later.

"Where's... Where's Orihime? Is she alright?!" His first words were. Kisuke didn't knew how much Ichigo cared for the young healer. Before he could even answer him, Ichigo pushed Kisuke on the floor and went to look for Orihime, hoping she was alright.

"Damn," Kisuke managed to mutter through his mouth.

Ichigo eventually found Orihime sleeping in discomfort in a room. He rushed to her side as he tried to wake her up. He didn't want to believe the fact that he's causing this pain to her but he already did.

"Hime...Please open your eyes. Tell me what's hurting you," Ichigo whispered to her while gently resting her head on his lap, gently stroking her hair.

There was no doubt in her mind that this person wasn't Ichigo. That familiar smell he had which attracted her. "I...Ichi..go," Orihime whispered, "I...I'm fine- grr," She said softly as she held her head, watching him in pain.

"No you're not. How bad is your headache?" He questioned her, soothingly stroking her hair once more.

"It..hurts... really bad," She said as she rested her hand on his hand which was on her head. "I-I don't know if I can keep up with this... My head hurts and so as my...my belly. I should of just done what Kisuke told me but I didn't I just... I just watched and got myself in his hands... I'm really sorry for not helping you out," She sobbed.

"Hey now take it easy Orihime. You're only going to cause more pain to yourself. It doesn't matter if you didn't try because you're always helping me get strong. You shouldn't take the burden all by yourself. Right now you look really stressed out and I guess that's how you're feeling. Always remember that I will always love and forgive you no matter what because that's to show my gratitude towards you Orihime. No one has ever treated me the way you do, no one have made me feel this way, it's all because of you. I love you," He inched his head down, held her chin and kissed her.

Orihime wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Orihime's waist and gripped her hips firmly. Their lips danced together until Ichigo pulled. Orihime almost moaned at the loss of his warm lips on hers. Gratefully he stopped and laid down next to her, covering them both while she fell asleep on his chest.

 _Ichigo woke up in his inner world. The first thing he saw was his Zangetsu._

 _ **"Ichigo your a pathetic you know that?"**_ _He laughed._

 _"Shut the hell up!" Ichigo shouted._

 _ **"You can't tell me that. Our Princess has already agreed to be mines forever."**_ _He smirked as Ichigo saw another figure coming from behind the hollow._

 _"Orihime..." Ichigo walked up to her. As he was about to grab her hand she slapped him across his face._

 _"What the hell is your problem Ichigo?! Can't you leave me alone once in my life!" She shouted as she was now standing infront of Zangetsu._

 _"Orihime what is wrong with you? You'd never do this to me." Ichigo said in a shocked tone._

 _"Who said I wouldn't? Mr Zangetsu are you ready to continue the fun?" Orihime smirked up at him as he licked his lips._

 _He lowered his head towards her as she tip-toed into a kiss. Before their lips even met Ichigo saw a bright flash which relocated him into his house with a bunch of his friends and his sisters._

 _"Ichigo Mr Zangetsu brought me condoms hehe would you like to borrow some?" Yuzu giggled as she offered the pack of protection to her brother._

 _He saw his little sister ran towards Zangetsu on the couch and he was stark naked. There were all of the school girls in his house and they were around him._

 _"Hey Ichigo you didn't tell me you have a brother. I'd hate to admit it but he's sexier than you." Tatsuki said as she took off her shirt and went towards Zangetsu._

 _"What the hell is going on here?!" Ichigo shouted as he saw his little sister Yuzu riding on Zangetsu's cock._

 _"Ichigoooooo!" All the girls stared seductively as they jumped on him._

 _"Tch you girls are no fun. I guess I'll have to do something about that," He said as he pulled the closest girl next to him, Miss Ikumi and he shoved his cock through her slick entrance and began thrusting hard. The pumped in her about ten times and moved to the next girl._

 _"Ichigo are you there?" Keigo said as he walked into the Kurosaki Clinic. "Wait- What the fuck?!" Keigo said as he saw something he'd always imagine. "Ichigo why didn't you invite meeee!" Keigo said as he slapped Orihime's ass cheeks._

 _ **"Who fucking gave ya permission to touch my bitch?"**_ _Zangetsu said as he pushed the lady away from him and walked towards the teen._

 _Ichigo couldn't move because there were powerful ladies on him. Zangetsu was getting closer and closer to Keigo as the poor boy was scared to death._

 _"N-Nothing...Agh...W-WAIT!" Keigo screamed as his head was sliced off._

 _"Keigo! What's going on God damnit!" Ichigo shouted as he woke up._

"Aah!" Ichigo jumped up. "Damn what a horrible dream." He scratched his head.

He then noticed himself feeling hot. He was cold sweating. He then realized that he have to defeat his hollow before any of his dreams come to real. Ichigo took off his shirt and wiped his forehead noticing that it was still in the middle of the night.

He noticed Orihime shivering because of his leaking spiritual pressure. That is something he needed to learn. He inched closer towards her and planted a kiss on her forehead, stroking the base of her hair. She looked so troubled. Was is the child growing inside her? He wondered as he felt her shivered once more.

His head tilted towards hers as he whispered softly, trying to wake her up. "Hime...wake up."

"Uh?" She slowly began to open her eyes. "W-What's wrong Ichigo."

"You were shivering in your sleep." He looked down at her.

"Oh I was? Haha sorry about that." She laughed nervously.

"It's all my fault. If I'd know how to control him."

"It's alright but promise me to tell me that nightmare of your later alright." She said as she game him a quick peck on the lips.

"Wait. How did you-"

"That's a secret. Well Good night Ichi." Orihime said as she quickly snuggled towards him and fall asleep.

She couldn't tell that she could sense his feelings and also that she can sense his location. That is one given gift she was thankful for.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Ichigo couldn't help but think why those dreams were following him. He needed to something and fast before the thing inside Orihime can grow. He stared down at the form infront of him and sighed. Why would things like this happen to her? He wondered why his hollow was being a total dick and a hornoman. He didn't want the same mistake to happen over and over again.

He silently shifted himself upwards to stand up and he headed towards the door, not making any noise. He knew the only other option he have is the Vizards' help.

He dragged himself down the road to their new hideout and eventually went into the building. There he saw Shinji and his crew already waiting on him.

"So you've come." Shinji welcomed him as he watched him directly in his face.

He could tell that Ichigo's been stressed out. Everyone could see that look in Ichigo's face. Despair.

"Tch wipe that pathetic look from off of your face!" Hiyori said as she jumped and slapped Ichigo in his face with her slipper.

Ichigo just stood there and collected the slap. This isn't like him. He'd usually argued with her but now, things have just got serious as Hiyori and the rest of the Vizards stood in shock. They knew that they can't kid around anymore because Orihime's life is in grave danger.


	6. Relief

Orihime woke up feeling uneasy. She stood up and slugged herself towards the bathroom. When she arrived she locked the door and immediately threw up. Her head was spinning like hell and the feeling in her stomach wasn't good at all. After ten minutes in the bathroom she came out. Yes she was tired but in pain as well. While limping back to the room she fell on the floor crying which was heard by Kisuke.

"Orihime, what's wrong?" He rushed to her aid but could see the poor girl in pain.

"I...it hurts Kisuke..." She cried. "My head and stomach is aching really bad... I...I can't do this anymore." Orihime cried as the store keeper helped her up.

"Orihime listen. I know this is going to be pretty tough being pregnant with Ichigo's child but I need you to understand that you wanted the child." He started to walk her but got pushed into the wall.

"Such excuses like that won't help me feel better." Orihime looked sharply at him and one second she fell on her knees. "I don't know what's happening to me anymore." She cried.

 _'I think it's best if I don't bring up this topic with her.'_ Kisuke said to himself as he once more went to Orihime and directed her to the room.

"Where's Ichigo?" She asked as Kisuke was at the door frame.

"I don't know but one thing for sure that I know is that he's somewhere getting stronger to protect you." He replied.

"I see. You know it's really cold. I think it'd be better in a hot area." Orihime said as she held her stomach. "The little bump. It's growing already."

"What?" He turned around so that he was facing her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just getting fat." She said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep, forgetting everything around her.

 _"On the count of three you'll push alright." The doctor said as Orihime nodded.  
"One. Two. Push!"  
"Aaaaaah!" Orihime gave a big hard push as the baby slipped out of her hole.  
"Congratulations Mrs. Kurosaki here is your baby.  
"Aha I did it!" Orihime laughed.  
"Dad is everything- Wow Orihime he's beautiful." Ichigo smiled as he took the form from his father's hands. A tear came down from his left eye.  
Orihime couldn't feel happier to see the love of her life happy about the being that was created from the both of them._

Orihime woke up feeling worse. Something wasn't right about her because there was this really uncomfortable feeling she was having. She placed her hand down between her legs and felt something sticky between her legs. She pulled the elastic from her white and pink beach pants and took a quick peak and was surprised to see a rather red moisture sinking through her panties.

"Why...?" Orihime cried out as she got up only to see a stained white sheet beneath her.

She took the sheet and wrapped the non bloodied part around her and looked for Ururu's room. While walking she heard Kisuke and asked him to borrow Ururu and he allowed her to leave.

"Oh my. Orihime you're running a fever." The shy girl said in a tone of concern.

"Yeah. I'm kind of having a problem..." The healer said is a weak voice. "Do you have any sanitary pads that I can borrow. I promise I'll pay you back." Orihime held her stomach.

"I'm sorry I would of gave them to you but Jinta burned them out last night. If you want I can ask Kisuke to-"

"No aha that's alright. I'll use some tissue. Thanks for complying with me." The nervous girl said as she noticed that Ururu was looking at the blood trails which led to Orihime.

"Oh okay. I better clean this up." Ururu said as she left.

Orihime was kind of private when it came to things like tampons and pads. She don't really like talking about it to anyone other than her best friend. She rushed to the room, grabbed some clothing that Kisuke left for her and took a bath. Before putting on her underwear she took a good amount of toilet paper and stuffed it between her legs. After the procedure she left the bathroom picking up the sheet and giving Ururu to wash it right away.

She felt shamed nastying around herself at someone else's home but the thing she wanted to know is...Why is she seeing her period? How is she going to tell the others? She kept thinking.

As the shy girl done cleaning she . She did her search for looking for any pads left. Going to the storage and check the boxes. Looking up a shelf she spotted a box of pad that Jinata didn't burn last night. The shy girl Smile and end up frowning a bit. It was to high for Ururu to reach. Looking for something to stand on as she came up with a idea. Stacking boxes and got on top of it. She Raise her arm but still couldn't reach so she tip toe . Then the boxes start to wobble then it collapsed. As Ururu yelp and it the ground.

"Ouch" Ururu let out as she rubbed head.

"What is with all the noise." As Kisuke enter the storage room and saw Ururu on the ground with boxes every where.

"Sorry Mr. Kisuke... I will clean it up. But let me give Orihime her pads" Ururu said softly as she pick up the pads from the floor.

"She have her period. That is not good" Kisuke said in a serious tone.

After Ururu cleaned up the mess, she directly took one of the pads and placed it in her pocket. As the girl was making her way towards the room she heard Orihime mentally cursing herself.

"No no no! This can't be happening! I'm pregnant right?! Then...Why is my period? Why did it came! I-" The healer stopped as she heard a knock. It was Ururu.

"Miss Orihime. I've brought your pad." The girl said as she took the pad out of her pocket and gave the healer.

"Ah thank you Ururu. I'll pay you back as soon as I return." Orihime said as she scurried herself into the bathroom and the shy girl left.

After Orihime cleaned up herself she immediately thanked Ururu once more and left in search to find Ichigo.

"Ichigo you dumbass! You took too long!" Hiyori said as she kicked Ichigo in his face and continuously slap him in his face with her sandal.

"I'm trying you ungrateful little bitch!" Ichigo said as he tried punching her back but she kicked him into the wall.

"This isn't going how I was expecting it." Shinji shook his head.

"Well to be honest this is taking really long. Isn't that Orihime girl-" Mashiro stopped her sentence when she saw the healer.

"Achoo!" Orihime sneezed. "Aah good morning everyone." Orihime greeted everyone who was in the room.

"Aah if it isn't Orihime." Shinji walked to her. "Good morning."

"Sorry but I came here only to speak with Ichigo." Orihime snapped at him.

"Oh shit." Lisa laughed.

"Hey Orihime." Ichigo stopped and looked at her.

"Ichigo I think something's wrong with her attitude." Shinji walked to Ichigo and whispered to him sadly.

As Ichigo's movements got closer and closer to Orihime she began to feel at ease, dropping into his arms. Well it's because of her period right?

"Orihime are you alright?" She woke up only to see Ichigo next to her. She made a little smile.

"I need to tell you...Something important..." She raised up a little.

"Of course you can tell me anything." He looked at her, smoothing his looks towards her.

"I'm seeing my..."

"Seeing your?"

"Seeing me p..."

"P?" Ichigo was very bad at figuring out clues so she tried again.

"Um...you know the thing girls get once a month?" She blushed.

"Wait your... I thought it's not suppose to come?" Ichigo said in surprise.

"I know but I want to tell Kisuke but I don't know how... Maybe if you can come and tell him for me..." She said while she held her stomach.

"Of course I will but you need some rest." Ichigo said as he kissed her forehead.

When she woke up the first thing she noticed was the smell of Ichigo. She checked between her legs and noticed that she was wearing a new pad. She smiled a little but was embarrassed at the same time, thinking how Ichigo would of changed her.

"Oh you're awake." Ichigo said as he went and sit next to her. He could tell that she's stressed out but he also noticed the little bump on her stomach. Orihime saw where his eyes were at and decided to break the silence.

"Ichigo... I think we need to tell Kisuke about this..."

"That's something I already know about." Orihime and Ichigo turned around to see Kisuke.

"Ah! You scared me!" Orihime hid her face.

"Now now, Ururu told me about you seeing your period. I find it rather strange for something as to come once you are currently pregnant." Kisuke stated.

"I uh...um..." Orihime only blushed.

"Orihime it's alright." Ichigo tried to comfort her. "Kisuke how about we talk about this and I'll tell her after because she isn't comfortable about this topic."

"Alright. Follow me." Kisuke said as he walked out and Ichigo stood up.

"Thank you...Ichigo." Orihime sighed in relief.

Ichigo walked off and followed Kisuke to the dining room. Ichigo sat infront of the table while Kisuke say opposite him.

"Ururu can you make us some tea!" Kisuke called to her.

"Yes boss." Ururu said as she went right away and prepared the tea.

"So..." Ichigo broke the silence.

"Oh. Ichigo I was going to tell you about what's happening to Orihime." Kisuke came out of his thoughts.

"I know that."

"Ichigo I know this is going to be hard for you to take but hear me out. Orihime is..." Kisuke didn't look happy about what he was about to say. It worried Ichigo alot.

"Orihime could get killed while having this child."

There was complete silence in the room. Ichigo just stared horrified at Kisuke until Ururu returned with the two cups of tea.

"Thank you Ururu." Kisuke said as the girl placed the tray on the table and left.

Ichigo looked down at his hands in worry about his girlfriend. "Isn't there anything I can do...to stop this?"

Kisuke took a sip of the tea and placed it back down on the table, "No, its all based on whether she can handle all the Spirit Energy from that child. You hollow is quite powerful Ichigo, right?"

There was a brief silence in the room.

"Yeah...But I will protect Orihime at all costs..." Ichigo said as he clenched his fists.

 **1 Hour Later**

Ichigo was back at the Vizards and was in his Inner World once more.

 **"Ichigo, I see the effect is already working on our little princess."** Zangetsu smirked as Ichigo's mood was soured.

"That's none of your business!" Ichigo shouted at him.

 **"Oh really? Would it be my business if I'd ravish her again?"** Zangetsu's words nearly killed Ichigo.

Without thinking, Ichigo was very secure about Orihime and her health, he unleashed his power and attacked Zangetsu.

"Leave Orihime alone!" Ichigo shouted.

 **"Tch. Why would I leave her alone when she enjoys the pleasure of your penis inside her?"** Zangetsu laughed as Ichigo punched him in the face. **"Oh? Someone's rather angry lately."** Zangetsu said as he stopped Ichigo from giving him another hit to the face and threw him into one of the buildings.

Ichigo got up and dusted the dirt off of his shihaksho.

 **"Aww now what's with that look king? Are you finally going to unleash your power or do I need to fuck Orihime some more?"**

"Bankai!" Ichigo completely lost himself.

"I swear I will make you pay for what you did to Orihime!" Ichigo shouted.

 **"Hm? And what if I don't? Huh-"** Zangetsu was shocked to see Ichigo's sudden movement right infront of him.

Zangetsu didn't know when and how Ichigo got so fast but the one thing he knew is that this is the result of Ichigo's anger. Ichigo flash stepped infront of him, catching him offguard and slashed him with his Zanpakuto.

 **"Damnit."** Zangetsu fell on one knee but got up before Ichigo could slash him once more.

"Tell me, why have you been going after Orihime?! What did she ever do to deserve this?!" Ichigo said as he tried to cut Zangetsu.

 **"It's not my fault that she's been turning us both on now is it?"** Zangetsu said as Ichigo grabbed his head and threw him into the building. **"Fuck! You asshole! "** Zangetsu shouted at the top of his lungs, receiving the sword through is stomach. Now he was done for.

"If you ever fucking mess with her again you'll see." Ichigo said as he watch the spirit disappeared.

 **Orihime**

"Ugh... I feel like I'm about to die...Ichigo..." Orihime moaned to herself.

"Orihime?" Ichigo said as he came through the door.

"Aha your back!"

Orihime felt so relieved when Ichigo came. Some of her ache began to dissolve as he came closer to her. She felt like she was drowning in his scent.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Mm yes... now that you're here..." She said softly as she looked up at him.

"Listen...Kisuke said that you need to learn how to control our child and it's up to you...otherwise..." Ichigo stopped, not wanting her mood to saddened even more.

"I might die... But it's alright, I'm a strong girl and I won't let you down Ichigo!-Awch" Orihime said as she put on a cheerful face but Ichigo knew that she was faking it.

"Hey take it easy. I have good news for you."

"You do?" She smiles a little which made him chuckle a little.

"Yes. I defeated Zangetsu and forced him to leave you alone." Ichigo said.

For the first time in days, Ichigo is finally seeing a bright smile on Orihime's face, even though she's sick.

"Thank you Ichigo!" She jumped on him and started kissing him but stopped when she noticed that she would only spread her sickness. "Sorry...".

"It's alright. I have more time to stay with you anyways. My boss said that she's allowing me time to stay with you until you get better." He laughed a little at Orihime's stubbornness.

"Ichigo... Kisuke said that my pregnancy is growing really fast.. But I'm glad though because I won't suffer for too long." She smiled at him.

"Orihime..."

"Ichigo..."

"I..."

"It's alright. I actually feel alot better with you around..." She blushed.

"Well I think its the connection we have, our child wants us to stay at each other's side." As those words came out of his mouth, Orihime felt more relieved with the thought of Ichigo paying more attention to her illness.

"Ichigo...Can you lay down with me?" The healer asked as she scooted around and made room for him.

Ichigo wanted to be at her side and he did as she asked. He laid down with her and took her head into his chest and started stroking her hair.

"Time flies." Ichigo said.

"Yeah..." She sighed.

"Hey don't give me that face! Remember that I'll always protect you."

"Thats so..sweet..." She said as her face began getting red. "Ichigo... what will you think it's going to be?"

"Hm?"

"I mean...the baby is going to be a girl right?"

"No Hime, its going to be a boy." He sighed into her hair.

"Why's that?"

"Well it's only natural for the older brother to protect the sister. Do you remember that day when I saved you from your brother?"

"Yes..."

"You said that he took you away from your parents because they were hurting you. If I was in his position I'd do the same." This speech made Orihime cry. "Hey why are you crying?"

"I'm not it's just that- omph!" Orihime cried but stopped when she felt something.

"Hey what's wrong? Was that..." Ichigo said as he opened his eyes in shock.

"Aah! Ichigo...It's...It's first kick..." She smiled as Ichigo lowered his hand on her stomach.

"Woah already? I'm guessing it's a boy then." Ichigo laughed a little.

 ***Kick***

"I think you're right. It is a boy. I think he's telling us that you're right."

Ichigo lowered his head to her stomach, "Am I right?"

 ***Kick***

"You see! But...It kind of hurts when he kicks..."

"Hey you don't try to give her any problems." Ichigo said into her stomach as the kicking stopped. "See it works."

"Thank you." She sighed. "Ichigo can I tell you something?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"You are the sweetest guy I've ever met..." She blushed again.

"Oh am I? I don't really see how." He smirked.

"No one has ever treated me the same way you have Ichigo. You treat everyone so different but me..."

The next thing she felt was Ichigo lips against hers. She kissed him back and allowed him to enter her mouth. Ichigo could taste the sweet flavor of inside her mouth as she pushed herself onto him. Orihime couldn't control herself and she started unzipping his pants.

"Hey what are you doing?" He stopped kissing her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" She snapped at him.

"What's gotten into you?" He backed up a little. It kind of scared him.

"I'm sorry, my head's just spinning right now." She apologized.

"Look you don't have to do this."

"Shut up and lay down! I can do what I want!" She snapped again as she pushed him down and pulled out his cock.

"Now let me hear you say it." She demanded.

"Say...say what?" Ichigo didn't know what to say right now.

"Go on you know what I mean. When you say 'Orihime please,' now say it!" She scared him.

"Orihime please?"

"Do you want to loose an organ?" She questioned him as she began pumping his now hardened cock.

"O..Orihime...Please." He moaned and she sent her head directly down between his legs to do her job.

Ichigo groaned as the warm wetness of her mouth covered his cock. It felt so amazing but yet wrong. Although this isn't what he wanted he didn't know why she was acting like this but followed so he wouldn't throw her off. Orihime continued to bob her head up and down, sucking and gently pushing back the foreskin on his manhood. She swirled her tongue around his cock while lightly biting the tip. Ichigo felt the need to cum.

"Mmm you taste soo good," She hummed on his cock while sucking.

"O..Orihime!" He moaned.

As she continued sucking, she pushed his cock into her mouth deeper which led her to gag a little. The deepthroating was a first for her but lessons from Rangiku thought her well. Ichigo couldn't take it any more. As his whole cock was being swallowed into her mouth he creampied her throat. Orihime choked a little but she frowned a little because she didn't get to taste his pork.

"Ah..." He breathe.

"How about you do some of that inside me..." She smirked as she juggled his balls.

"No. I can't" He said.

"Why now?" She pouted.

"Its because I can't. Well not now."

"How about-" She stopped as she felt her stomach cramped. Her mood was now back to normal and she fell ontop of Ichigo.

"Orihime. What's wrong?" He looked at her in concern.

"I need to change and... I can't... move..." She struggled speaking.

"Oh...Don't worry you just lay here and close your eyes. I'll help you out." Ichigo said.

He then rested her and stood up, fixing his pants and leaving. When he returned, he got a pad, some pills and water.

"Orihime take this," He said, feeding her the pills and water.

"T-thank you." She said as she lay.

"Now about this other thing... Close your eyes and raise your hips." He demanded gently and she did just that.

Orihime was now feeling her pants being removed from her body as Ichigo slowly pulled them off. Then was her panties. Ichigo was a bit nervous from seeing her blood again as he closed his eyes and removed the pad. He quickly rolled it up in toilet paper and put it aside and then he unwrapped a new pad and placed it in her underwear. He then put the material between her legs as well as her pants.

"You can open your eyes now," He said as he threw the used pad into the bin.

"Thank you Ichigo..." She blushed.

"No problem."

 _"I wonder how long this pregnancy is going to ask?"_ She asked herself.


	7. Problem

"I wonder how long this pregnancy is going to last..." Orihime stared into blank space.

"Orihime? What's wrong?" Ichigo looked at her.

"I guess this is how it'll turn out for me...painful...Eeek!" Orihime jumped. She felt arms wrapped around her.

"It won't be painful anymore. I'm here now." Ichigo said as he start to rub her stomach.

"Mmm I know what you mean but I'm not a fan of morning sickness." She whispered to him.

"Don't worry, when that happens I'll be here to help you." Ichigo said as he snuggled her.

 **1 Hour Later**

'It feels so warm...Ichigo's scent...Mmm soo...'

"Hm?" Ichigo woke up. Even though Orihime was sleeping, he knew that she was awake. "Orihime?" He whispered in her ears.

"Ah!" She jumped awake and elbowed him in his penus. "Oh hehe my bad I thought you were some stranger...Sorry." Orihime looked back at Ichigo who was holding his crotch in pain.

"Its..err...alright," Ichigo kept himself from moaning in pain.

"Im sorry, do you want me to rub it for you? I mean its so early in the morning and Kisuke and the others will get disturbed." Orihime said nervously knowing the answer would be no.

"We're at my place and I'll be fine. I carried you on my back while you were asleep, there's nothing else to worry about." He cringed.

"Oh..But let me help you out. You look like you wont be able to move..."

"I...Look you dont need to- uh!" Ichigo moaned as he felt a hand pressed his crotch.

"You don't have to be so loud, I'm only trying to help." Orihime said as she unzipped his pants and pulled out his member.

"Ori..hime. Y-you don't have to.." He moan out as she started to stroke his penis and rubbing the tip with her small thumb.

"It's alright I don't mind," She said blushing. Being glad it was dark so he wouldn't see her blushing madly.

'What was I thinking! Touching Ichigo's manhood. But it feel good to touch it and want to suc- NO ORIHIME DONT BE A PERVERT' Thought Orihime and as she shake her head and continue rubbing and stroking.

Looking at Orihime touching his manhood. Ichigo feel like he was about to cum. Trying not to and trying to suck it back up. If that's even possible. "Ori-hime I think it's enough and I feel so much better." Ichigo said as he gave was beat red and lucky the light were not on.

"Aha sorry...Its just felt so..." Orihime drifted off until she realize what she was about to say, "Ah I'm sorry! I'll stop- eek!" Orihime was silenced by his lips.

After the kiss Orihime pulled back, apologizing once more, putting back Ichigo's member.

"It's fine, you should consider going back to sleep." Ichigo said as he pulled her closer so that her head was now on his chest.

"I...I love you..." Orihime stuttered as she played with his fingers.

"I love you too."

"Ichigo?"

"Hm?" He looked at her.

"I'm sorry for hurting you..."

"You never once hurted me, you're always sweet." He locked hands with her, lightly squeezing her hands. She then fell asleep.

"Psst Ichigo." Ichigo heard a sound from out his window and decided to check it out. He looked down and saw Renji calling him so he took his Substitute Soul Reaper pass and got out of his body and jumped out the window.

"What the hell Renji out of all times, why did you decide to call me right now?!" Ichigo snapped.

"Chill man, no need to get mad. So hey how's things going with Orihime?" Renji started to walk with Ichigo following him.

"She's doing good, why'd you ask?" Ichigo looked at him.

"Rukia just wanted to know. Being rape is tough tho, Rukia's still surprised that Orihime survived it."

"I see. Speaking of Rukia, is she getting better?"

"Yeah, she's kind of worried about Orihime's pregnancy but I'll give you a head start man, Orihime is going to get horney at times so just be cautios. This is how pregnant woman will react and force sex upon their partner." Renji stated as Ichigo's face turned red. "Wait don't tell me-"

"What? Nothing happened between the both of us." Ichigo spat.

"Then why was I hearing moaning a while ago?" Renji smirked.

"Fuck you!" Ichigo kicked Renji in his stomach.

"Haha" Renji laughed while gripping his stomach, "Looks like she eased some of your horniness haah but I thought you'd never give into temptation as said."

"I couldnt do anything alright, she snapped at me and then... sucked me thats it." Ichigo confessed.

"Looks like the mood swings are kicking in."

"Wait how do you know about this?"

"How about you do some research instead of watching porn." Renji laughed at Ichigo punched him in the face. "Fuck!"

"I will and I'm not you to be watching porn. I keep a clean history on my laptop."

"That explains on why you used Incognito- awch!"

"Show me where. Anyways I better get back before Orihime notices that I'm gone." Ichigo said as he was back infront of his house.

"Yeah see ya" Renji said as he went back to the Urahara Shop and Ichigo went back up to his room.

 **The Urahara Shop**

Kisuke walked alongside the corridor trying to get a recap of the words Rukia said to him. "Are you sure? You do know that the hollow within her will destroy the earth if it isnt controlled right?!" Kisuke continued walking and stopped when he noticed something. "What on earth is smelling like that?"

Kisuke asked himself as he walked into the room, following the smell. He ended up by a little bin in the corner of the room and said to himself "My God can't these kids know about taking out the trash?" He then took the trash outside where he met Renji.

"Kisuke? What are you doing out so early in the morning?" Renji started the conversation.

"Hm? What am I doing outside? Are you blind?" Kisuke laughed while he held up the garbage bag.

"Oh God what the hell is that smell?!" Renji backed away from the bag.

"Well then, now you know how I feel." Kisuke placed the bag in the dumpster.

"Fuck! Dont ever do that again." Renji tried to breathe, making sure he wasn't smelling any scent.

"So Renji what are you still doing here. I thought you went back to the soul society with Rukia" Questioned Kisuke as Renji face got serious.

"There is a problem in the soul society that they don't want the baby to be born in the world of the living. The head captain say it would be a dangerous threat in the future when threat realize there would be a powerful human. The soul society want Ichigo and Orihime child. To maintain the child power." Renji explain.

"Have you told Ichigo yet ?" Asked Kisuke.

"No.. I was about to but I didn't have the balls to tell him. You know how Ichigo is. So I think it would be a good idea if you tell him," Renji respond as Kisuke took out his fan.

"Awe why always me." Kisuke pout as a vein pop of Renji forehead.

"Hey don't try that on me! You know more about his hollow situation than anyone else! You should tell him!" Renji shouted.

"Quiet down...Fine but only if you do me a favor." Kisuke whispered.

"Fine, lets settle this inside." Renji said as he and Kisuke began walking back into the shop.

 **Later...**

Ichigo woke up, with Orihime's head resting on him. He was still concerned about what's going with the child and how may it affect her. He sighed and started thinking until he felt Orihime shivering. He didn't know what to do, whether to shake her or not so he tried soothing her awake.

"Orihime..." He whispered while stroking her hair.

"Huh?!" She rubbed her eyes.

"You were shivering again, how are you feeling?".

"I feel...I don't feel so good. I need to throw up." She said while covering her mouth.

"You shouldn't waste your energy, here." He said as he gently raised her up.

He was already sitting on his bed so he shifted back to that his back was touching the wall and pulled her closer so that she was sitting in his lap.

"Wa?! What are you doing?!" She yelled in embarrassment.

"Hey keep it down." He whispered. "By sitting up and holding your head back, it ceases the nausea." He tilted her head up on his chest and wrapped him arms around her. It somehow made her feel warm.

"Ichigo..." She whispered.

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. I didn't really do anything." He sighed in her ears.

"Then why are we...uhm..like this?" She blushed and felt lips pressing on hers.

Orihime gave into the kiss then pulled back shortly.

"Ah..erm..Sorry about that." He said.

"It's alright tehe." She giggled a bit.

 **Outside Ichigo's Room**

"Wow dad are you hearing what I'm hearing?" Yuzu whispered in excitement.

"Of course I did! I'm getting another daughter!" He replied.

"No way! Did you think...they had sex?!" Yuzu squealed

"I can't believe I'm evesdropping but this is actually worth my time. It looks like he banged her already based on what they're saying." Karin said in amazement.

"Masaki is going to be so proud!~"

"Oooh I can't wait to be an aunt! It would be soo cool~" Yuzu said.

"Icihgo might come out any minute now. I will place a hidden camera in his room when he's out so we can see what they do tehe. Come along kids." Isshin said as he left with Yuzu behind him.

"Heh so Ichigo's that big huh? Now that's something he can get behind." Karin chuckled as she left.

Orihime inhaled Ichigo's scent as he stroked her hair. She did like it and it made her feel at ease. Ichigo for one knew that Orihime was submissive so he wouldn't take advantage of her. Even though he wouldn't he's a very responsible person and a loving one which Orihime lowkey likes about him. They spent another hour like that until Ichigo decided to get up and take a shower. Orihime went and shower with him and then they dressed up. Ichigo mentioned to Orihime that he had a surprise for her.

 **Soul Society**

"Hey, how's it going?" Rangiku said as she walked into the room.

"Pretty good actually. I'll be out in no time." Rukia laughed.

"I still can't believe that Ichigo would let something like this happen," Rangiku said.

"Well he's quite an ass."

"Ha you ladies better keep your legs close." Rangiku laughed but stopped when she saw a serious expression on Rukia's face. "What?"

"That's not funny." Rukia said.

"Did I say something bad?"

"Don't you know that Orihime was raped by his hollow?" Rukai said.

"What?" Rangiku's expression changed. She was no longer laughing.

"You heard me, he raped her more than once and that time when I got attacked, he was raping her right infront of me." Rukia said.

"That's awful, no one told me about that." Rangiku said in surprised.

"Orihime doesn't want anyone knowing of this so can you please respect her wishes?" Rukia asked.

"Sure of course I will. It's kind of sick of that to happen, what is Ichigo's reaction to all of this?"

"Well Renji said that Ichigo and Orihime is planning on raising the child but orders came in to take the child when it is born."

"That's unfair to take away the child but I doubt that Ichigo would make that happen. Im happy that he is finally together with Orihime tho."

"Yeah but at least his hollow problem is solved. I never want to go through something like that." Rukia sighed.

 **Karakura Town**

"Ichigo why are we going at Tatsuki's?" Orihime asked.

"Just wait and you'll see."

Ichigo and Orihime went up to the door and Ichigo knocked. Tatsuki answered and came out.

"It's about time." She smirked.

"Hi Tatsuki!" Orihime smiled.

"Yo Orihime are you feeling alright?" She asked in worry.

"Of course I am. Ichigo's here after all." She laughed.

"Are we gonna stand here whole day?" Ichigo sighed.

"Shut up you idiot. Well you do have a point. Come on in." Tatsuki said as she allowed Ichigo and Orihime in the house and the lights came on.

"Surprise~!" There were a few of their friends that appeared and Orihime screamed.

"Hey it's alright." Ichigo said.

"Ah what is this?" She asked.

"It's a small get together. Tatsuki and Ichigo have planned this out for you to be stress relief." Uryu said.

"Oh aha thank you everyone." She said.

"Hey Orihime, Chad and Keigo are going a drinking contest in 10 minutes." Mizuiro said while texting his hoe.

"Oh wow, a live drinking contest!" She said in surprise.

"Orihime here." Tatsuki said as she gave her best friend a bag.

"Oh what's this?" She asked as she looked through it. There was a pink strawberry bikini. "Thank you so much~" She hugged the tomboy.

"Ah no probs but it's actually for you. Because Ichigo is taking you out to spend a week at the beach." Tatsuki smirked.

"Thank you so much Ichigo." Orihime said as she went up to him and hug him.

The group of friends talked, drink and ate waiting for the time to go for the contest. "Everyone the contest is about to begin!" Tatsuki shouted. Everyone gathered around the table to watch. The drinks were Four 2L bottle of milk, two bottles at each side meaning both of them have to drink 2 bottles.

"On your marks." Tatsuki said as she was ready to blow the whistle.

"Get set." Keigo and Chad stared at the bottle.

"GO!" Tatsuki blew the whistle and the two rushed to drink the milk.

Both Keigo and Chad gobbled down the milk but Keigo kept stopping because the milk was freezing his throat.

"Keigo don't stop, you can do it!" Orihime cheered and Keigo continued.

Mizuiro, Uryu and Ichigo were recording. 1 Minute later Chad was already finished drinking a bottle and he was now on his last one.

"Go go go g!-" Orihime chanted as she fell unconsiously on the floor.

"Orihime?!" Ichigo got up as well as everyone else and went to see what happened to her.

Orihime slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and noticed that she was in a hospital bed. The room looked familiar and it was no other place than the Ishida Clinic. Orihime felt something in her throat and wanted to get it out, then she started choking.

"Orihime!" Ichigo came crashing into the room. He stood shocked for about a second as he saw something like smoke coming out of her mouth.


	8. Pain

"Ichigo." Orihime mouth gag . As her throat felt like choking. Ichigo rush to her side as he saw smoke coming out of her mouth and surrounding on her face. "ISHIDA!" Ichigo scream as Ryuken came into the room and ask, "What is it Ichigo?" as he saw Orihime. Ryuken rushed towards her "What the hell is this?!"

"I don't fucking know! " Ichigo replied as he saw Orihime beginning to shake violently.

"We have to take her to Kisuke immediately " Ryuken said as Ichigo took out his combat pass and press it on his chest as his body fell down. He picked up Orihime and flash stepped to the Urahara Shop.

Orihime saw Ichigo looking worried about her.

"I'm sorry Ichigo. I made you worry" Orihime said as she saw black.

 **Orihime dream**

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!". A little boy said as Orihime sat up from the ground "Where am I?" she ask as she look at surrounding. She was next to huge Sakura tree. Surround by a never ending grass and a river with stone. She turned towards a boy with large brown wide eyes and orange hair. As she look at him more she saw that he have a hollow hole on his chest and he had horns.

"This is your mind Mommy.. Your silly." The boy Giggle softly.

Orihime look at him confuse but smile at him. He was such a cute little boy who look like Ichigo. But some how like her. As he stop giggling it got quiet as Orihime broke the silence.

"Um... Well... Do you know why I'm here?" Orihime ask as the boy nod. "Would you tell me?"

"Yes I will. Mommy you here because for you to have me you have to become a h-"

"Hollow" said a female voice

"Who are you?!" Orihime asked as she saw a woman with black long hair and yellow eyes. She was wearing a white kimono that have the Shun Shun Rikka on it. _'She looks like me'_ Orihime thought to herself as the woman laughed evil as she began to speak. "I'm you. I'm your hollow."

"What ?!"

 **The Urahara Shop**

"This is bad." Kisuke said, reading from his machines.

"What?! FUCKING BAD?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Ichigo shouted as he held Orihime's hand.

"It's not that I don't know but the problem is, I'm not getting any reading from her." Kisuke replied.

Ichigo sat there in disbelief as his beloved was going through something no one has ever seen before. He cringed in pain as Orihime's other hand pinched him and she mumbled something but he didn't hear it.

"Ichigo?" Kisuke looked at him confused.

"I think Orihime's trying to tell me something." He replied.

Orihime's defensive Shun Shun Rikka came out.

"It is most likely possible that she's in grave danger." Ryuken came through the back.

"Danger?"

"Ichigo, Orihime's being attacked by her hollow and we may not be able to held it off for long because of the dark pressure and the strength of it." Ayame said.

"What?! Isn't there anything I can do to help?" Ichigo asked.

"No, she has to do this on her own. We will show you what's happening." The small fairy said as she and the other 2 formed a shield which reflects what was going on inside of Orihime.

 **Screen**

The shield broke and she jumped out of the way in bruises. She only wished that she was stronger to protect both herself and her unborn baby.

"Ah! What do you want me to do so you can leave me alone!" Orihime cried in pain.

"That's simple of course dear. I just want to take over that sprout of yours." The hollow laughed.

"NO THAT'S NOT FEAR! ANYTHING BUT HIM!" Orihime cried.

"Alright then, it's either you defeat me or allow me to beat you senseless!" The hollow said as she slapped Orihime across three walls.

"Fuck Orihime!" Ichigo shouted into the glass.

The marks began to show on her skin.

"Orihime is unable to hear you." Ayame said.

"Can't you guys heal her?" He asked.

"Yes, but her healing defense has been disabled because of the hollow though we will be able to heal her after ten says unless the hollow doesn't disable again."

Ichigo looked as though he would throw a fit because he is sitting there doing nothing, watching Orihime's pained moments.

Orihime tried getting up and started coughing blood both inside and outside her inner world. She felt as is she's pass out any minute but fight to stay up and not give out. It was a good thing that she wasn't pregnant this time in her inner world because the child would of been dead. The hollow stood infront her and walked closer slowly. Orihime couldn't move and she blacked out.

Orihime woke up coughing black and red blood with Ichigo patting her back.

"Orihime, are you alright?" Kisuke asked her.

"..." She didnt answer.

"Now shouldn't be the time to be asking her questions. Let's give her some time." Ryuken said as he and Kisuke left.

"Orihime...I'm sorry." Ichigo slowly crossed his arms around her neck and snuggled his head closer to hers.

"I-Ichigo...I-its my my f-fault." She shivered.

"No it's not. I saw what happened. I wish I could of protected you there. What you did was the best thing a mother could ever do."

"I..." She blushed.

Ichigo lifted Orihime and walked her to one of the guest rooms in the house. He then slowly rested her on the futon.

"Ah!" She jumped.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking into her eyes.

"Don't be it's just that I'm in alot of pain that's all -ah!" The baby kicked.

"Ichigo I-I need to lean against something." She held her stomach as she slowly closed her eyes in pain.

Ichigo lifted her up and got her off of the futon and moved it against the wall. The took Orihime and lay his back on the wall with her on him. Orihime sighed.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry I'm here." He said.

"Ichigo...-ah!" Orihime cried in pain.

"I felt it..." He said as he began to rub her stomach.

"Mmm...t-this is one of the reasons why I- why I love you." She smiled.

"Hm?"

The next thing he felt was her lips connecting to his, she turned around and sat on his lap as the kiss deepened. Their tongues connected as wrestled with each other but was soon stopped when Orihime felt that feeling in her stomach.

"Ah!" She moaned in pain.

"I'm sorry I got a little too exciting." Ichigo apologized.

"No it's not your fault, I enjoyed it but I think he's telling me something."

"Oh yeah? I think you should get some rest."

Orihime laid back on Ichigo so that her back was on him and her head was on his chest. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and noted that she fell asleep. Shortly after he slept.

 **9:27pm**

Ichigo woke up with his hands wet. He didn't know what it was and he thought it was sweat. He closed his eyes and tried to relax.

"Ahhh!" Orihime started screaming and trashing around.

"Orihime?! Calm down!" Ichigo tried to quiet her down but she kept screaming.

"What's going on?" Tessai walked into the room.

"She won't stop!" Ichigo shouted.

"Bakudo Number 1- Sai!" Tessai restricted her from moving but she kept screaming.

"Ahhh!"

"Orihime, you need to calm down." Ichigo hugged her.

"It looks like she's calming down." Tessai scratched his beard.

"Ah-Ah!" Orihime screamed louder.

The two noticed her stomach growing. It was increasing at a slow pace and before Tessai could leave to get help, Kisuke came in. Blood began to pour down her legs as she cried in pain.

"Get her to the hospital now," Was all Kisuke could say.

Ichigo got out of his body and flash stepped to the Karakura General Hospital with Orihime in his hands. She continued crying in pain as she squirmed and yelled. Ichigo was in a state of pain, no one could of missed his facial expression.

 **Karakura General Hospital**

Orihime continued crying as Ichigo reached the entrance. He was afraid that people would see a floating girl crying but Kisuke was behind them with his body. Ichigo hurried into his body and ran through the doors, calling emergency doctors. A female doctor came but Ryuken moved infront of her with a stretcher and helped place Orihime on it.

In the room, Orihime kept trashing herself which led Ryuken to strap her down so she couldn't fall. Through the computer, he saw the baby which was kicking her hard and the heart rate of Orihime. Ryuken came out of the room to tell Ichigo what was going on with his girlfriend.

"It appears that the boy is being rather aggressive. He is kicking her hard which allows some of the blood to leak. Although I am still determined on when the day of the birth will be, I think it's best you stay by her side every now and then."

"I understand...When will she stop screaming?" Ichigo looked at the doctor.

"I will say another hour if the baby gets tired." Ryuken said as he pushed up his glasses.

 **7 Hours Later**

Orihime was asleep and Ichigo was inside next to her on a chair sleeping. She woke up seeing Ichigo and smiled. Her stomach still hurts but she didn't let it bother her. She sighed and rubbed her stomach, she felt like vomiting but couldn't get up from the bed. She began shaking so that Ichigo can wake up and it did.

"Orihime?" He yawned.

Orihime used the face where she was about to vomit and Ichigo got a container and she vomited in it.

 **"Who said I'm not going to torment you?"** That voice came in Orihime's head which led her to jump back a little.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Orihime shouted.

"Orihime it's alright. Don't let her get to you." Ichigo said.

She started to rub her belly. "My stomach...It hurts..." she said with a look of pain on her face.

Ichigo went to her and hugged her, the only thing that was on his mind. He gently rocked her so that the pain can ease a little and then there was a kick.

"Ah!".

"Shh..." Ichigo silenced her with a kiss.

The feeling was bitter sweet to her due to the sensation of the kiss and the pain in her stomach. She pulled away and drank the glass of water which was there for her.

"I will get you some pills" Ichigo said as she nodded and he went downstairs.

 _'I must not endure the pain. I must ignore it.'_ Orihime said to herself as she stopped when she saw someone walk through the door.

The person looked normal but when she glimpsed closely it was a man holding a scissors.

"W-what are you doing in here?" She frighteningly asked.

"I'm here to kill you of course." The man smiled as he ran up towards her and tried to stab her.

Orihime began to scream and fight back but she was weak against the powerful man. He stabbed her on her right shoulder which caused her to cry out loud. My God where is Ichigo? The man now had a greater chance into killing her and he tried stabbing her stomach as she kicked him off the bed and screamed for Ichigo. The man walked back up to her and stabbed her but a quick light flashed and the man was dead.

Orihime began to cry as she slowly bled to death.


	9. Torment

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted as he killed 17 assassins there were about 6 more but he knew that Orihime couldn't be safe without her Shun Shun Rikka.

"Your little sex doll is dying right now." One of the assassins said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ichigo shouted as he sliced off his head.

After Ichigo killed all the assassins he got the pills and picked up some bandages. While getting closer to the room he could hear sobs getting louder and louder. When he opened the door he was in shock and he rushed to Orihime and treated her injury.

"Ah!" She shivered.

"Everything's gonna be alright." He smiled at her.

"Y-Your hurt..." She looked at the cuts he had.

"Not really, I can fix that later."

"Ichigo...?"

"Yeah?"

"Is something bothering you?"

"...It's just that everytime I leave you alone even for one second something bad happens.." He tried not to make eye contact.

She hugged him.

"Oh Ichigo".

He hugged her back.

"Mmm so...soo...warm..." She smiled.

"Hm?"

"You're my warmth."

"And you're my Hime."

"How cuteeeee!~" A squeal came from behind the door.

"What the?!"

"Young Love!~" Nel came out and hugged both Orihime and Ichigo.

"Y-You can stop now!" Orihime pulled out.

"What brings you here?" Ichigo asked her.

"Well Kisuke said that Grimmy and I should be extra protection to Orihime whenever you have to go somewhere."

"Wait that asshole is here?" Ichigo scanned the room for him.

"I'm only here because Nel agreed on full time sex." A voice came from outside of the room.

"Grimmy!" Nel blushed.

"Ehe" Orihime laughed nervously.

"Well now that I am staying with Orihime I can teach her about pregnancy and guide her into being a mom!" Nel hugged her.

"Im not sure if she's ready to learn right away because things have been happening to her." Ichigo said.

"You mean like those waste of time assassins we killed a few minutes ago?" Grimmjow asked.

"Ohh it was assassins? Actually one of them caught me off guard. See." Orihime raised her hand.

"Does it hurt?" Nel poked it.

"Yes..."

"I got one question. Where will the both of you be staying?" Ichigo asked.

"At your place of course, your dad agreed to take your sisters out to America." Nel giggled.

"That old man..."

"Ah! Ichigoo!" Orihime began to cry as she held her stomach.

"Wow little Ichigo is giving mommy Orihime a hard time. Don't you think he wants to get away from this hospital?" Nel asked while watching Ichigo rubbing Orihime's stomach.

"Uh..." Orihime cried.

"Alright let's go". Ichigo said as he picked up Orihime in bridal style.

"Grimmy remind me to take the pills before we have sex. I don't want to end up like her." Nel whispered to Grimmjow.

As the four of them when to Ichigo's house.

"Hey Strawberry boy. When this is over we are going to fight again." Grimmjow said as they arriving.

Ichigo gently put Orihime on the couch as he turn toward Grimmjow who have smut look on his face. "Again were fighting isn't pointless. Also WHO ARE YOU CALLING BERRY BOY. YOU BLUE BERRY!"Exclaimed Ichigo as a huge red tick mark ㈐2 on Grimmjow. "WHAT DID U SAY STRAWBERRY BOY?!"

"You heard me Blue BERRY"

"That's it prepare to die!"

As they both wrestle down to the floor . While Orihime and Nel watch with sweat drop

"Well they see there having fun aren't they" Nel said as Orihime agreed with a nob and smile plastered on her gently face .

Suddenly a huge pain irrupt and there's her stomach feeling a hard kick. "Ah!"

"Orihime are you okay ?!" Nel ask concern as Grimmjow and Ichigo stop fighting. In seconds as Ichigo went to her.

"Orihime what's wrong?" he ask concern as Orihime grab Ichigo hands guiding him to her stomach laying gently feeling the small hard kick. Orihime winces a bit but smile off the pain even though it was painful.

"Orihime you should get some sleep," Nel said while watching her worriedly.

Ichigo felt another hard kick and Orihime looked like she was about to throw up. She lifted her right hand and pressed it against her forehead.

"The kicks are getting more harder." Ichigo stated as he felt another kick.

"Ichi-omph!" Orihime's eyes began to shed tears.

"Carry her to bed." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo helped Orihime walk upstairs to his room. Every ten seconds she'd flinch from the kicks, the baby have been making and she wasn't liking it. As they were in the middle of room Orihime slowly dropped herself to sit on the floor while crying in pain...

"Orihime, it hurts really bad doesn't it?" Nel said as she stooped to Orihime and rubbed her stomach.

Orihime continued crying.

"Awh I wish I could help. Do you need some water?" Nel asked and she nodded.

Ichigo lifted Orihime up and placed her on the bed. Nel went for the glass of water. Ichigo sat behind Orihime and hugged her while rocking her.

"M...make him stooop. Please. Ichigo..." Orihime sobbed while the kicks got more intense.

"I don't know if I can but please bare with the pain until it's over. I'm sorry you are in this pain and I hate it when you cry." The speech made her giggle a little.

Orihime tried to fight off the pain. She cringed and moaned but Ichigo tried to calm her down.

"I'm back~" Nel arrived with a glass of water and some pain killers.

"Pain killers are you serious? She isn't putting that in her mouth!" Ichigo said and Nel frowned.

Ichigo fed Orihime the water and she choked a little. The kicking began to slowly disappear.

"T..Thank you." Orihime forced a smile.

"You're welcome. If you guys need anything then I'll be in the guest room with Grimmy." Nel said as she left.

"Ichigo..."

"Hm?"

"Thank you..."

He hugged her and they fell asleep in the position.

 **Morning**

Orihime wasn't feeling to stand up today. She was extremely stressed out and was told that she need to stay in bed or at least in the living room couch. Ichigo decided to make breakfast for everyone and feed Orihime which Nel find extremely cute. Although it has been a few months since the first incident Orihime kind of likes being taken cared of by Ichigo.

"Who knew Ichigo can cook?" Grimmjow protested.

"Shut it." Ichigo snapped at him.

"It taste really good. I wish Grimmy can cook like this." Nel chimed.

"Oh please." Grimmjow muttered.

"Ah!"

"Orihime are you alright?" Ichigo placed a hand at her stomach.

"Y-Yes."

"Are you sure?" Ichigo ask again

"Yes I'm okay." She snap and beginning to eat as Ichigo remove his hand from her stomach and began to eat. Feeling upset Orihime sat up from the chair as everyone one look at feeling a weird spiritually pressure from her as she left the kitchen and went upstairs to Ichigo room as she lock the door. Then everything's went black.

 **Orihime Inner World**

"Mommy! You're back !" As little orange head boy scream out of Excitement.

"Yea I am " Orihime said smiling wondering why she was here again seeing this cute little boy /hollow that is her son. Looking around trying to find her hollow self. "Um where did my hollow self went sweetie". She ask her son as he looking around then remember " OH she left when you got here mommy. She probably in your world." When he said those word Orihimes was in panic. No she couldn't be in her world she have to go back but she can't.

 **The World Of The Living**

"Orihime stop!" Ichigo shouted as he jumped from the attack.

"Someone need to hold her down before someone gets hurt!" Nel said as she blocked the attack.

Orihime's inner hollow was taking over and there was nothing the three could do about it.

"Couldn't you just use kido?" Grimmjow suggested.

"Do you know Ichigo to be using that?" Nel paused... "Wait...Ichigo how about Grimmy and I distrack her while you get her from behind." The idea came quickly as Ichigo nodded.

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" Grimmjow kicked the lamp as it was headed towards him.

"HEY THATS MINES!" Ichigo shouted.

"Orihime let's make red bean paste!~" Nel pretended as she jumped happily and going through the door.

"R-red bean paste?" Orihime paused. "GYAHHH!"

"Ichigo now!" Nel shouted as Grimmjow tossed the sheet at Ichigo to cover Orihime.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! THIS BODY IS MINES!" 'Orihime' screamed as she tossed and tried to escape but managed to give Ichigo a cut on his torso.

"Fuck!" He cried out.

"Ichigo you're pathetic." Grimmjow said as he came and hit Orihime on her back, causing her to passout.

"Why did you hit her for?"

"Why not?"

"Why, why not?!"

"Nothing really." Grimmjow shrugged and Ichigo sighed.

Ichigo took the sheet from Orihime's head and placed her on the bed.

 **Inner world**

"Kazui why is she out there and I'm stuck here?!"Orihime exclaimed. Wondering why she was stuck here and her hollowself is out there. . She looked at Kazui waiting for a response.

"Mommy you have to learn to how to use your new powers. To control your hollow. She is mad mommy. She kept screaming and blasting black ceros." Kazui said as he point to the fields that have huge blast holes. Orihime look at the directing in shock of the mess her hollowself make. "Why is she mad. Orihime asked still shock of the view.

"She mad at you mommy" Kazui said as Orihime's eye widen.

 **World of the living**

"Ichigo! Orihime woke up and it's not her!" Nel yell out trying to hold down Orihime. Who kept trashing crazily.

"Want me to knock her out " Grimmjow suggested.

"No" Ichigo said glaring at Grimmjow.

"Nel I think you should try and talk to her." Ichigo sighed as he was afraid of hollowfying and hurting her and there was no way he would let Grimmjow do anything to her.

"Oh okay..." She said as she went up to Orihime.

"What do you want?" Orihime spat.

"Orihime snap out of argh-" Nel said as she got bitch slapped.

Orihime jumped on Nel and began beating her up but Nel escaped just in time. Orihime tried digging, punching and slapping Nel but missed for the other strikes. Nel only doged them.

"Stop moving brat!" Orihime got annoyed.

"Why not?" Nel continued to annoy her but walked back as she saw black light coming from her hands.

"Ah!" The light shocked Nel, causing her to pass out.

"The fuck?!" Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"The hell are you staring at?" She turned to him.

"I'm doing the mannequin challenge mam." Grimmjow continued to stare.

Orihime jumped on Grimmjow and began hitting him but froze out of no where.

 _"STOP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

"This bitch! No! Don't fucking! FUCK!" Orihime said as her original self was taking over her body once again.

Orihime fell on Grimmjow.

"The fuck was that?" Grimmjow tried to get up.

"I did all this?! I'm so so sorry..." Orihime cried.

"It's nothing..." Grimmjow replied.

"Orihime are you alright?" Ichigo came to her as she hugged him.

"..." She didn't reply.

"Is Nel doing alright?" Grimmjow asked.

"She's still asleep but her injuries might stay a while." Ichigo replied.

"What happened to Nel?" Orihime asked.

"You fucked her up." Grimmjow spat.

"I'm sorry..." She said wanting to cry again.

"What he meant to say is that she's injured and resting from the attack." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo im...im scared..." She cried on his chest.

"Don't be. Come on." Ichigo said as he held her hand.

"Where?"

"To the living room"

"Okay." The three left.

Orihime and Ichigo were in the living room watching tv. . But what Ichigo did not know was that Orihime's hollow was tormenting her.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Orihime yell out hearing the voice of her hollowself .

"What the?!" Ichigo blurted out as Orihime screamed out.

"Just go!"

"..."

 **"Hime I'm warning you that I will kill your child"** The hollow said chanting to Orihime to kill a hollow.

"LEAVE ME ALONEEE!~" Orihime yell out crying kept hearing the hollow testing her.

 **"No you idiot. I will not leave you alone till you do. I will kill you kid"**

" I would not let you"

"Orihime snap out of it . Who the fuck are talking to?" Ichigo said worry shaking her to reality.

 **"Ah as if u can stop me Princess. If you don't do it your child die anyways. It's part hollow remember that Princess. You have a time limit to do so"** the voice said as it disappeared.


	10. Newborn

"Orihime, Orihime. You pass out again. What's happening?!" Ichigo ask picking up Orihime and taking her upstairs to his room trying not to bump her on the walls. Orihime open her eyes staring at Ichigo lazily. Thinking of possible way to explaining him whys going on. Feeling the soft bed beneath her as Ichigo lay her down. Grabbing his chair sitting right next to her as Orihime sat up . Staring at the wall of front of her sighing and thinking of possible way.

"Orihime... Tell me what happened. I'm worried about you."

"It's nothing Ichigo . I'm just tired of this mess." Orihime respond to him . It wasn't enough to Ichigo as he crawled ontop of Orihime as she rise her head staring into his Hazel brown eyes. Feeling the heat of cheek blushing as she felt Ichigo's hot breath against her cheek. "Orihime. Your lying to me. Tell me what's going on".

"YOU DONT UNDERSTAND ICHIGO! I FEEL HORRIBLE JUST GO!" Orihime shouted.

"I asked you whats going on and I know how you feel." He sighed not wanting her to beat him.

Orihime raised her hand to slap him but Ichigo held her hand.

"WHAT?!. LEAVE ME! GO!"She shouted and kicked him off of her.

"Fine... But if you need anything call me okay." Ichigo said as he rested her phone on the bed.

"Ichigo?...I..I'm sorry. I didnt mean it..." She started to cry.

"I know that. You just need some rest. Go to sleep and I'll be back in a while." Ichigo said as he walked to the door, placing his body on the bed.

"Take care.." She gave a little smile and he left.

 **1 Hour Later**

Orihime sat in the living room eating salad. She ate slowly feeling something at the pit of her stomach kicking as she sighed. She felt her legs wet and sticky. She slowly reached feeling the blood sliding down her thighs as tears began to stream down her fair skin. As she thought of loosing her child she tried to stand up but slowly dropped to the floor.

"Aah!" She cried in pain while trying to stand up. Standing made her in more pain so she decided to crawl up the stairs. The door was closed in but she couldnt bring herself to stand and turn the handle. She cried as she forced herself to hurry and turn it and went into the room.

The situation was sticky at the moment following after the trails of blood across the house and through Orihime's panties. She crawled on her knees and her elbows to get on the bed. She tried dialing the numbers fast but her hand was shaking and with blood. After a few attempts she finally dialed Ichigo's number.

"Aaah! ahh!" Orihime cried.

"ORIHIME WHATS GOING ON?!" Ichigo shouted through the phone.

"Ichigo c-come quick ahhh! fuuuuh uh! please!" Orihime said as she let the phone dropped.

"FUCK!" Ichigo cursed himself as he ran through the Urahara Shop's door and went straight to his father's house.

Ichigo burst open the door only to find a trail of blood. "FUCK!" he cursed himself and ran upstairs.

"I..Ichigo ah! It's coming! Ahhh!" Orihime cried as she was curled in a ball on the floor.

Ichigo lifted her and flash stepped with her in his hands to the Karakura General Hospital.

"It's raining blood?" a guy asked.

"Period season heh" a guy smirked.

"I-I'm making suchhh such a mess!" Orihime cried.

"Shh we're almost there." Ichigo said.

Ichigo ran through the door and was stopped by Kisuke.

"I will carry her, here change your clothes and get back into your body." he said while handing Ichigo the body and clothes and he placed Orihime on the push bed.

"Ichigo!" She cried.

"I'll be right here." He gave her a worried smile.

"No I need you!" She said.

"Ichigo if she wants you to be in the room with her then you need to come." Kisuke said as Ichigo followed them.

"On the count of three I need you to push alright." Ryuken said.

Orihime nodded and tightly held Ichigo's hand.

"One...two...push!" Ryuken said as Orihime tried to push.

"I..I can't do it! Ah Ichigo!" Orihime cried.

"Orihime please." Ichigo gave her that look and it gave her determination.

"A-Alright!"

"Here we go again." Ryuken said. "One, two, PUSH!" The child flew straight on Kisuke's face.

"Waaahhhaaaahaa!D; " Orihime began to cry.

"Shh, it's alright." Ichigo hugged her.

"Congratulations on your newborn!~" Kisuke cheered.

"He..he looks so cute" Orihime cried as Kisuke gave her the baby.

"Look he has your eyes." Ichigo smiled.

"She's loosing alot of blood." Ryuken said.

"Mmh I...do...feel...sleepy" Orihime began going unconscious as she gave Ichigo his son.

"Ichigo we need you to sit outside with the baby while we clean this mess up." Ryuken said.

Ichigo went home, changed and went back to the hospital but Orihime was still sleeping. Ichigo smiled at the baby as he played with the baby. He had Orange hair like him, but smooth and the big round brown eyes like his mother, it was a miracle.

"Hey Kazui why did you give Orihime all that trouble?" Ichigo asked and the baby covered his eyes.

Ichigo laughed at the reaction. He went to the room that Orihime was in and saw her waking up.

"Ichigo...?" She opened her eyes.

"How are you feeling?"He asked her, giving her the concerned look.

"I'm doing much better than before but my stomach still hurts a little less than before." She smiled.

Ichigo saw Kazui reaching for Orihime. "You wanna go by mommy?" Ichigo smiled as he gave Orihime the baby.

"Ichigo...I cant really lift him. My arms kind of hurts." She sighed.

"I understand, when will you be out?" He asked.

"As soon as I'm healed, internally. Tsubaki and the others said that they will leave my internal injuries to heal itself."

"I see. Well let me take you to our new house right now." Ichigo said as he lifted Orihime and Kazui.

"Ah! Be careful, it hurts." She sobbed.

 **2 Days Later**

It has been two says since the birth of Kazui Kurosaki and two says since the new Kurosaki family got settled into their new home. Everyone has met the newborn including some of the soul reapers. Orihime woke up and looked at Ichigo who was sleeping, she blushed feeling him hug her tighter.

"Mmm so warm~" She hugged him back.

"Waaah!" A cry came from the next room.

Orihime sighed and tried to get up but Ichigo was awoke and told her to get some sleep and went to see about Kazui.

 **Five Minute Later**

Ichigo came back in the room and lay down next to Orihime.

"Is he sleeping?" She asked.

"He just wanted milk." Ichigo said. "Aside from that, how are you feeling?"

"Um I'm feeling better." She smiled a little.

"That's good." Ichigo gave her a kiss on the lips and she blushed, kissing him back longer.

"Mm you still need more rest." Ichigo smiled.

"But...But..-"

"No buts, I don't want you getting hurt"

She blushed.

"This is one of the reasons why I love you."

He blushed.

"You're cute."

They kissed.

 ***Waaaahaahah***

"W-whose that?" Orihime said.

"FUCK!" Ichigo ran with Orihime behind his back.

"Ichigo they...!" She pointed to the kitchen.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! GIVE KAZUI BACK!" Ichigo tried to get his son back but was sliced by a Zanpakuto.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!" Orihime cried.

"Your son. He is forbidden to be here in the world of the living." The man said.

"WHAT NO! HE DID NOTHING! HE'S JUST A BABY!" Orihime shouted.

"Argh!" Ichigo moaned in pain.

"We are from Central 46 of the Seireitei" The man said as the five of them went into the Senkaimon.

"NO!" Orihime ran and followed them.

"Orihime!" Ichigo got up and ran after her.

Before reaching the exit one of the men threw a powder in Orihime's face which caused her to go unconsious, falling hard on the ground.

"That's gotta hurt ha!" They laughed and disappeared.

 **Two Hours Later**

"I understand why they would want him here but that's too much to go as far as taking him away from ." Rukia said.

"Fuck!" Ichigo cursed himself as he looked at Orihime's unconscious body.

"Orihime's pretty smart to keep her Shun Shun Rikka with Kazui after all they will be protecting him." Rukia said.

"Maybe your right but her condition..."

Orihime coughed.

"Orihime how are you feeling?"Rukia walked up to her.

"Rukia? Wait WHERE'S KAZUI!? YOU GOT HIM BACK RIGHT?!" Orihime jumped in a panic.

"Calm down." Rukia said.

"HOW CAN I C-" Orihime got silent as she felt arms around her. "I..chi..go..."

"Nothing happened to him, right now he's safe and Rukia and I are going for him."

"I..ah. wanna come" Orihime pouted.

"Orihime..." Rukia said.

"You cant move, you're injured" Ichigo told her and she sighed.

"Fine...but, get him back please." Orihime stared into his eyes.

"I will.."

 **1 Hour Later**

Ichigo and Rukia finally met the members of Central 46 face to face. Well not really because their faces were hidden.

"What is your purpose here?" The leader said.

"What's my purpose? I must be a fucking dumbass right?" Ichigo said.

"Don't use such language here." The man replied.

"Why the fuck did you take my son?" Ichigo shouted.

"Why not?"

"Why, why not?"

"Why not? Why why not?"

"Fuck I dont have any time to play these games with your old ass."Ichigo said.

"The same reason why you had sex." Another member said.

"What is wrong with these people." Rukia said.

"Look I just want my fucking son."

"He isn't allowed to stray" The leader said.

"Stray? Orihime and I are watching him." Ichigo was annoyed.

"Look let's make a deal." The leader said.

"Mmh ah!" A moan came from the back off the room.

"Orihime? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO HER?"Ichigo was pissed.

"Why do you wanna know that for?" The leader smirked.

"ICHI-!" She moaned louder.

"Don't even bother going for her." The man said.

"You fucking perv" Rukia said.

"In exchange for your baby momma and your son, you will give me something that will satisfy me"

"You've got to be kidding me.' Rukia said.

"Deal" Ichigo said.

"Wait Ichigo-"

"I'll be back. " Ichigo said as he left.

"HURRY!" Orihime cried.

 **3 Hours Later**

Ichigo arrived and he had three big bags. Rukia couldn't believe her eyes.

"Let me see them first." Ichigo said and Orihime came out.

"Here's your son" The man gave Ichigo Kazui and Ichigo gave him the bag.

"How the fuck do you use it?" One of the guys said.

"Uh figure it out"

"Excellent heh" The leader smirked.

"Ah!" One of the men pushed Orihime out and she fell on the floor hard.

"Rukia hold Kazui."Ichigo gave her the child and ran to Orihime. "Orihime!"

"Please take me out of here." She whispered.

Ichigo went home with Orihime, Rukia and Kazui. Orihime was in her room with Ichigo and Rukia.

"Orihime what did they do to you?" Ichigo asked.

"They didn't finger you did they?" Rukia said.

"N-no..." She looked down.

"It's alright if you don't want to tell us." Rukia said.

"They...well...they were massaging my body with a vibrator..and...it felt good..." She blushed.

"I thought they-"

"He thought they were playing with your body." Rukia said.

"I uh..erm."

Rukia's phone rang off.

"I got to go, I got some hollows to take care of. See you later." Rukia said as she jump through the window.

"Ichigo I miss you so much!" Orihime hugged him and cried.

"It's okay. " He stroked her hair and placed her head on his chest.

'grr~'

"Ah that isnt me!" She squealed in embarrassment.

"Hahaha" Ichigo laughed. "I'll make you some food."


	11. Prisioner

**6 Years Later**

 _'I still have nightmares about that night with Ichigo. They might be wet dreams, I'm not really sure. I can't bear to think about the pain from that night, but also I think about the pleasure quite a bit.'_

Not two minutes after Orihime admitted that to herself, someone comes up behind her and injects me with a serum. They whispered in her ear, _**"Get ready, for round five with a twist!"**_ It was him, and he was back for more.

She woke up in a creepy sex dungeon. She was chained directly to the pole in the middle of the room. Ichigo is standing in front of her with his anti-pregnancy serum in hand.

 **"Welcome back, slut or should I say Queen. Here's your courtesy serum,"** he paused to inject her, **"And now I'll explain what's going to happen. I'm going to fuck you now really fast, and then I'm going to go bring my son down here. But you're going to be my little slave, and will do everything I tell you to do. You'll be kind of like…my assistant in fucking. You're going to dress her in the outfit that I tell you, you'll bring me every little toy I tell you, and if you do like your Master says, then I'll let you get fucked too. If you don't do what Master says, well I fuck you anyway but worse. You want Master to fuck you good, don't you?"**

 _I hate myself for doing so, but I nodded furiously. I wanted him to fuck me._

He smiled. **"Good. Now first rule is you must call me Master. Got it?"**

She nodded and replied, "Yes, Master."

 **"Good girl. Now I'm going to fuck you. Let's get you naked now, whore."**

Ichigo ripped open her shirt just like he did last time, and ripped off her pants and bra as well. He took off all his clothes and started stroking his erection. Was it bigger than before? Ichigo pulled her against him and shoved his tongue into her mouth. He moved his hand down to her already dripping vagina, and ripped her panties into ribbons. He jammed his finger inside her and she moaned into his mouth.

Not wasting anymore time, he removed his hand and replaced it with his cock, moving in and out fast. He had broken her in pretty good last time, but it still shocked her how painful it was. He groaned into her ear and thrust harder into her. She came after a few thrusts and he followed her shortly after.

 **"Damn, Stiff. Forgot how good a fuck you are."** He pulled out of her and moved to his closet of clothes. He pulled something out that she couldn't see. Ichigo came back and unchained me from the pole. She fell to the floor at his feet.

He carried her limp body to the bed, where he chained her to it face down with her ass in the air. He inserted the gag into her mouth so she couldn't speak.

She could hear Ichigo turn on the vibrator, and he shoved into her pussy roughly. She groaned from the sudden penetration, but orgasmed quickly from the stimulation.

 **"I'm glad you like that queen. Now let's see what we can do about this fine ass. Let's make it bright red!"** That was when she felt the paddle hit her. Ordinarily, it would be painful. But combined with the vibrator in her pussy, it felt pretty good. She moaned in pleasure, and Ichigo delivered another blow.

He removed the vibrator from her pussy, and replaced it with his cock. He started pounding into her at such a rate that she felt her tits bouncing back and forth. She moaned his name and tried to meet his thrusts.

Orihime felt herself climaxing until something hit her.

 **"FUCK MY LEG!"** Ichigo shouted.

"Your son is mines Ichigo Kurosaki." One of the men said.

"NOT TODAY!" Orihime got up from the floor and kicked him in his eyes.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" The guy threw something and it hit Ichigo in his head.

The man started to chase Orihime.

"WHEN I CATCH YOU IM GONNA FUCK YOU SO HARD!"

"Orihime? Why are you- DID HE DO ANYTHING TO YOU?! WHY AM I NAKED?" Ichigo got up.

Orihime ran to Ichigo and helped removed the bed from his foot.

"You don't know where Kazui is and you aren't getting him!" Orihime said.

 **The Kuchiki Manor**

 **"** Ichika you know your drawing sucks right?" Kazui asked her.

"Fuck you Kazui!" Ichika said.

"Hahaha" Kazui laughed nonstop.

"What's all this noise about?" Rukia came into the dining room.

"He said my drawing sucks!" Ichika pouted.

"He's just jealous of your perfection." Rukia smiled at her.

"Yeah your just jealous bleh!" Ichika stuck out her tongue.

"Who would be jealous of that." Kazui said to himself.

"What was that?!" Ichika shouted.

 ***ring ring***

"Orihime's calling give me a second." Rukia said as she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

" ***pant* *pant*** Rukia come over here quick ***pant* *pant*** " Orihime tried to say.

"ORIHIME? WHATS GOING ON?!" Rukia shouted.

"Ichigo...-" Orihime said as someone took the phone from her hand. "Some prisoners from the Maggots Nest escaped and beat up Ichigo and tried to *erm* rape Orihime. Don't worry about them I'm about to bandage them up."

"Uryu? Wait why did they beat them up?" Rukia asked.

"They wanted to kidnap Kazui and sell him."

"Thats bullshit. I'll be over there in a bit." Rukia said as she hung up.

"Huh?" Rukia looked at the 2 who were staring at her.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Kazui asked.

"Dont worry yourself its nothing you should worry about." Rukia said.

 **Karakura Town**

"Ichigo..." Orihime whispered.

"Hm?" Ichigo turned his head to her.

"Can I have sex with just you in control? Everytime your inner hollow is having sex with me..I mean..something bad happens"

"So that's what happened." Uryu said.

"Shut up Uryu" Ichigo said.

"Do you want me to reopen your wounds?" Uryu said.

"Stop." Orihime said.

"Try me." Ichigo said. "FUCK!"

"Did I came too late?" a voice said from the window.

"Kisuke..." The 3 said.

"I came to get the prisoners." He said. "Did the two of you had sex by chance?" He looked at the two.

"H-HUUUUH?!" Orihime hid in Ichigo's chest.

"Oh give me a break." Ichigo looked away.

"It's a normal thing for an adult." Kisuke laughed.

"Ha!" Uryu laughed.

"Where are your children?" Ichigo asked Kisuke.

"You see even though she likes it raw, she doesn't want to have children." Kisuke said.

"Ah!" Orihime cried out.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"Kidney s..stones" She tried not to move.

"I'll get you some water." Uryu said as he left the room followed by Kisuke who went for the prisoners and met Rukia there.

Orihime inhaled the scent of Ichigo and smiled. This made her warm. Ichigo rested his back against the headboard and told Orihime to lay down against his chest. She slowly followed his instructions, trying to ignore the pain inside her. Orihime tried not to let any noises escaped her mouth as the pain got worse. She let out an 'ah!' sound. Orihime laid her head back on Ichigo's chest and Ichigo rubbed her belly.

Uryu came into the room.

"Mmn" Orihime groaned.

"Uh" Uryu said.

"Uryu give me the glass." Uryu did so and left for them to rest.

"Orihime...I'll be back. I'm going to pee. You should be done drinking this when I'm back." Ichigo gently moved her and placed her on the bed.

"Ichigo..."

"I'll be fine. Don't stress yourself." Ichigo said as he left.

After letting out a hot piss, Ichigo was returning to the room and heard Rukia and Uryu talking about both him and Orihime. He stayed there for 5 minutes listening about how having sex with Ichigo's hollow in control is dangerous because Orihime is submissive. Ichigo walked into the room and got scared. Orihime was on all four on the bed crying in pain. Ichigo rushed to her side and saw the glass filled with vomit. Orihime squirmed on the bed letting out loud breaths.

"Orihime what happened?" Ichigo raised her up.

He could see that she has been crying. So much happened in such little time.

"My period is coming...ah!" Orihime held her stomach.

"Do you have on a pad?"

"...Yes. I-I took all the vitamins..."

"I see, " Ichigo laid down on the bed. "Come ontop me" Ichigo steadily held her hands and helped her lay on him.

"Ah" She whispered.

She laid her stomach on Ichigo. He could hear her rapid breathing.

"Relax..." He said as he rubbed her back.

Orihime started breathing normal again. She slid up and kissed him on his lips. Their tongue dragged for about a minute and the kiss was broken by Orihime and her pain. She arched her back and cried. Ichigo hugged her tight and places his head down on her hair. He did not mind her crying on him but he was more concerned about the pain inside her. Orihime's phone began to rang and Ichigo answered it.

"Ichigo? Where's Orihime?"The person on the phone asked.

"She's busy Tatsuki." Ichigo said.

Tatsuki heard Orihime crying and got triggered instantly.

"WHY THE FUCK IS SHE CRYING?! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU BREAK UP-"

"It's not that. She just got her..."

"Period? Ugh I hate that shit" Tatsuki said.

"I'm trying to help her cool down." Ichigo said

"You really are an idiot." Tatsuki said.

*Cough* *cough* *cough* *cough*

"I got to go, I'll call you back later." Ichigo said.

"Take care." Tatsuki said as they hung up.

While coughing Orihime did not realize that she made Ichigo's cock hard by letting her cunt hit his dick. Ichigo ignored the tent in his pants and cuffed her back softly and she stopped. She sat up on his cock and arched her back so that her head was touching his foot. Ichigo's cock twitched but he did not want to hurt her. Ichigo sat up and leaned against the headboard and pulled her closer. He spread her legs and let her lay down. He stretched and rubbed her stomach. He would surely use a rub on his tingling cock right now but his dirty thoughts were put aside.

Orihime wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned. Ichigo stopped rubbing her stomach and she told him to continue. Ichigo smiled at her and felt pained in his penis as it throbbed nonstop.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?" She said as she stopped his hands.

"It's nothing..." He said.

"Please tell me." She said.

Ichigo looked down at his crotch then looked back at her.

"Oh...I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's alright."

"It hurts doesn't it...Let me help you." She said

"What? No." He said looking at her weakened state.

"Please...I don't want to see you suffer." She looked at him with saddened eyes and he couldn't say no to that.

"Fine."

A whimpering moan then escaped his lips as Orihime unbuckles his pants, pulled out his member, bent her head, parted her lips and engulfed his cock. He looked down and then saw her small, delicate hands wrap around his balls and felt her pull harder, earning a gasp from Ichigo.

Ichigo threw his head back against the headstand and moved his hips. When he felt his manhood growing in her mouth, however, he did not take his eyes off the sight of his fully erect cock in her mouth. When he was fully erect, he felt her pump her hands up and down what she couldn't fit in her mouth.

"Please, Orihime… Mmm. more…" Ichigo whimpered.

She was more than happy to give him anything and everything he asked for. She licked up and down the sensitive slit on the head of his huge, cock, applying just enough pressure to make him curse, "Fuck…Orihime." She had never heard anything sound so erotic in her life. As she continued to pump his cock she spread his legs with her elbows and engulfed his entire ball sack into her mouth, moving them with her tongue, earning a gasp and a long shuddering moan from Ichigo.

Ichigo then felt Orihime's tongue apply pressure to his perineum and then felt her tongue trace from his perineum to the base of his cock while at the same time pumping his penis; he cried out in pleasure and shock that she had found such a sweet spot.

Orihime felt Ichigo squirm as she applied pressure to the perineum and looked up and saw that his eyes were closed, but his mouth was hanging open as a whimper and a guttural sound escaped his mouth. Orihime had read that the perineum on a guy was very sensitive and to cause an orgasm on a guy you had to wait till he was close to coming before applying pressure on it with your fingers.

Ichigo's hips bucked incessantly, responding to the amazing sensations ragging through his body. He then felt her twist her tongue around the head of his penis over and over and felt her move her hands faster on his shaft.

She moved even faster, groaning around his cock and earning more moans of pleasure from Ichigo. "Oh, Hime…please…let me fuck your mouth," Ichigo said through moans of bliss.

In response, Orihime sucked him back deep into her mouth, fondling the other parts of him. Ichigo then placed his hands on top of her head and pushed it down as he thrust upwards. 'I am definitely going to have to make this up to her,' he thought as the amazing sensation of fucking her mouth overwhelmed him.

Orihime was so turned on by the dominance of this action that as he thrust upwards, she reached between his legs and placed her thumb on his perineum and applied as much pressure as she could.

Ichigo couldn't hold back any longer as she touched his perineum, she looked so sexy bent over his cock, and she knew just how to pleasure him to the point that he felt his body tremble as an orgasm began to build. Ichigo then screwed his eyes shut as the pleasure overcame him and he released in her mouth.

Orihime allowed his seed to run down her throat and pumped his penis from the base to the head, so as to squeeze every drop of his cum.

More bursts of cum erupted from him and he could do nothing but moan and pant in pleasure and satisfaction. Orihime's tongue then circled around the head of his cock, wanting every drop of him. When he was licked clean, she kissed her way up his body until she was eye level and her mouth claimed him hungrily. He could taste himself on her and it made him dizzy with desire.

"Ichigo please..." Orihime begged him.

"I...can't" Ichigo murmured.

"I want to feel you inside..." She desperately looked at his cock.

"We can continue this next week okay? You..are sick." Ichigo said with disappointment.

Orihime sighed and kissed him.

"Sorry for taking care of me"

"You don't have to be sorry. You should sleep now."

"Alright. Goodnight." Orihime kissed Ichigo and slept on him.

"Goodnight."

"A set of horny adults." A laugh came from the window.

"Yoruichi?" Ichigo said barely awake.

"Go to sleep" Yoruichi said Ichigo fell asleep.


End file.
